My Best Friend's Date
by MidnightGemstone
Summary: Yuugi can't find the courage to ask Yami to be his boyfriend. Things get worse when Yami reveals he's going to the school dance with someone else…Joey. Three-shot; Parings & warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I am writing this story for entertainment and leisure purposes only. I make no profit from this whatsoever. All characters and names belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I also do not claim ownership of Ralph Lauren, The Gap, American Eagle Outfitters, Ray-Ban, Calvin Klein, Timbaland, Billabong, Vans or Sperrys.

**Warnings:** Character angst/mental & emotional anguish. Shounen-ai/Yaoi. Sexual relations between males (lemon). There is a mention of rape, **but** no actual rape takes place. Fluff, romance. All that good stuff ;)

**Pairings:** Puzzleshipping, Dragonshipping, and a hint of Puppy and Chaseshipping.

**Author's note:** **If you guys haven't checked out the poll yet on my profile, feel free to pick the top two ****choices on what you want my next fic to be. Please and thank you :-)**

* * *

_"Guy friends are the best. They're hilarious, cool, fun to hang out with, no awkwardness…until you start to like one."_

* * *

The thing that Yuugi hated the most about having a crush was the fact that sometimes, at least to him, it seemed all one sided. Just because he felt butterflies the size of rhinos in his stomach for that special someone, that didn't mean that they did. Despite the fact that seeing that person every day put a smile on his face no matter what type of mood he was in, and made his heart go pitter-patter, Yuugi realized that his feelings could possibly be rejected or even ignored. That was the scariest part – unrequited love. Yuugi didn't know how he'd be able to carry a weight so heavy on his heart. But for some reason, despite his fright, he couldn't help but want this person so bad. It was driving him crazy, but he enjoyed the feeling like a masochist.

The person that was the object of Yuugi's affection? His friend, Yami, of course. The weird thing about the whole situation was, they'd been friends for their entire lives, as far back as they could remember. Everyone would mistake them for twins because they had identically shaped spiky hair, same color and everything. It was a trifecta of magenta, black hair and thick sun kissed bangs that hugged around their features. Yami was a few inches taller than Yuugi, and his eyes bore a crimson shade, whereas Yuugi's was more of an amethyst influence.

When Yuugi actually started to fall for Yami, he wasn't sure but now it was getting to the point where he couldn't act like himself anymore. The things that they could do as kids, Yuugi found it difficult lately. Even something simple as studying together in the library, like they always did in the past proved to be a difficult task, because Yuugi was so distracted by his raging hormones and fleeting heartbeat when he sat near him.

A large part of that could be blamed on the fact that Yami had significantly grown in the muscle area over the years, wearing tight fit shirts that hugged his conspicuous biceps and pectorals, and his neck muscles sticking out like a pair of sore thumbs, especially when he wore one of his famous V-neck t-shirts from his favorite name brand clothing. Puberty had been very good to Yami.

Yuugi on the other hand wasn't as blessed, but he wasn't bad looking by any means. He was a little bit more petite than his older counterpart, his frame finer and thinner than Yami's. Yuugi's pale skin curled around his cute curved face where his radiant amethyst eyes met under his signature sunshine bangs.

What Yuugi lacked in physical prowess, he made up for with his above average intelligence. He was a straight A student, captain of the debate team, glee club, and president of the student council, and planning to attend college to study Theater. In contrast, Yami was the captain of the football, swim and basketball team, and a shoo in for a scholarship at any choice college that he wanted. Not surprisingly, he was very popular with the girls and boys, so that was a large reason why Yuugi was so apprehensive to make a move. His astuteness couldn't make up for his lack of confidence.

His choice of clothing wasn't much to brag about either. Yuugi usually wore his typical sweater vests and polo khaki pants from _The Gap_ or _American Eagle Outfitters_. If that weren't stereotypical enough to come off as a nerd, Yuugi sported _Ray-Ban_ prescription eyeglasses to complete his look, although he needed them for actually seeing instead of just showing off.

Yami's preference was quite the opposite, which was no surprise at all to anyone that knew Yuugi and himself. Whether it was a muscle shirt, denim vest or a deep V-neck cardigan under his blazer from _Ralph Lauren_ or _Calvin Klein_, he attracted attention wherever he went. Yami was simply a sex symbol.

Even though their social statuses were taking dichotomous turns during high school, Yami didn't pull the typical douchebag stunt and stop hanging out with or talking to Yuugi. He was his best friend, and there was no way he could just ditch someone who was like a brother to him. Who gave a damn if his teammates and other friends didn't like it since they belonged to totally different cliques and Yami was said to be "cooler" than Yuugi, they could all suck a dick. Yami hung out with whomever he wanted to.

That's what attracted Yuugi to Yami the most. Not only was he so damned handsome, but also his loyalty over the years is what really won him over.

It was a typical day at Domino High, at least Yuugi's version of it. Any day that he didn't get in trouble because of his two other best friends Joey and Tristan was always a plus in his book. He was sitting at lunch with them, eating their usual processed junk food that they bought in the cafeteria, except Joey and Tristan were using the foods as playthings instead of what they were originally made for because it tasted so shitty. The sun's rays cascaded through the windows of the indoor cafeteria, which Yuugi could feel baking into him even through his backpack. The cold wisps of air through the vents negated the heat, however.

He took a glance outside at a few students who were chasing each other through the hallway before turning his attention back to his friends. Though their personalities were totally polar, somehow they still seemed to mesh together.

Joey was the biggest troublemaker of the group and whenever he got in into some messy shit, he usually brought Yuugi and Tristan down with him. He justified his actions with the phrase, "United we stand, divided we fall," though it was usually the latter.

Goofing off, he tossed a French fry at Tristan's head, but he saw it and quickly veered towards the right, and the piece of food flew in the direction of a senior at the table parallel to theirs and when it landed on his head, the trio froze. They all turned towards each other in a panic and Joey began a fake tirade to cover their tracks.

"So anyways," he started to say, trying very hard to look innocent, but failing. "Who are you guys taking to the dance?"

The dance he was talking about of course was the annual Spring Fling. Yuugi already knew that he wanted to ask Yami, but of course he left his confidence at home, most likely buried under a bunch of papers and textbooks. Plus, he didn't know if he was ready to take that big of a chance and risk ruining their friendship. Then again, it was just a school dance, not a marriage proposal.

The senior behind them, who just so happened to be the rich and snobby teenage CEO Seto Kaiba, knew who threw the piece of food at him. It was always the same tight assed, pathetic little wannabe show off, which Kaiba could swear had a crush on him, even though he'd never be caught dead or alive with the mangy puppy dog. He turned around with a menacing scowl and glared right at Joey, who looked like a deer in headlights once he locked eyes with those unfriendly cobalt blue eyes. Joey gulped and felt a paralyzing shiver run down his spine, trying to turn his attention back to Yuugi and Tristan but once Kaiba stood up and approached their table, his throat suddenly ran dry as a well.

"Hey Kaiba! Are you going to the…dan – "

Yuugi was suddenly cut off when Kaiba took the fry that Joey threw at him earlier, grabbed his baby cheeks and forced it into his mouth, shutting his lips closed with an aggressive hand.

Uh oh.

Joey coughed, sputtered and choked, not only from the fry, but also from the fact that Kaiba's fingers were in his damn mouth. It made his stomach churn, and he'd definitely need mouthwash later.

"Bastard!" Joey exclaimed, and without thinking about the repercussions of picking a fight with a senior, he took his milk and stood on his seat so that he was at eye level with Kaiba. He gave the senior a defiant glare before turning the carton upside down on top of his head.

Yuugi and Tristan winced as the white creamy liquid poured down the young CEO's face, and then descended to his neck, soaking his expensive black turtleneck cashmere sweater that probably cost more than Joey's entire house. The two backed up slowly because they sure as hell did not want to get caught in the middle of their inevitable scuttle.

Despite the obvious indignation on Kaiba's face, Joey took a finger and grazed it across his cheek, licking the milk from his index.

"Hmmm," he buzzed, "You should be used to white stuff all over your face Kaiba. At least this time it doesn't taste like cum."

Apparently Joey was loud enough so that the people sitting around them heard what he said, and a roar of "oooh" and "ahhs" pierced the cafeteria like a symphony. Soon everyone knew what was about to happen.

Without so much as a retort, Kaiba scooped his hand in Joey's mashed potatoes and smacked it across his face, making the blonde stumble off the chair and onto the ground. He landed right on his knee and growled at the shock of pain that ran through his leg, but he was too pissed off to acknowledge it right now.

"Son of a bitch, two can play this game."

Kaiba anticipated Joey throwing the same mashed potatoes at his face, so when he tried, Kaiba ducked instinctively and the food went flying through the air like a bullet and ended up hitting Yami of all people in the face. He was just entering the cafeteria when he was struck down like a innocent bystander. Yuugi gasped sharply and backed up behind the sea of students that were gathering around Joey and Kaiba. Good thing he was short.

Yami's friend Mana stood behind him and saw the whole thing. She had a tray of mentaiko pasta that she brought from home, an authentic Japanese dish cooked by her parents, but she seethed when she saw the food hit her friend's face.

"You might wanna duck Yami," she growled, and when he did knowing how she always comes through with her threats, Mana flung her pasta as hard as she could towards Joey and Kaiba.

Unfortunately, because of the weight of the pasta, it didn't get very far, and it ended up landing on the top of Yami's head. That was two strikes.

"Oh shit," she gasped with a nervous giggle. Yami stood up and faced her, mashed potatoes and pasta caked on his stoic features, and Mana tried so hard not to laugh but she couldn't help it.

"Thanks for having my back," he drawled sarcastically.

Mana cackled at Yami's tone of voice, but all she could offer as an apology was the fact that at least he tasted yummy. Yami just rolled his eyes and used a napkin to wipe his face off.

She looked behind Yami and saw a wave of water heading towards them and she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him out of the way before he could get hit. She screamed when she felt the icy cold liquid hit her face like a fist to the jaw.

Mana was pissed. Her hair was ruined! She was actually thinking of playing fair or even being the bigger person and walking away, but now that ship had sailed. "That does it! This means war," she growled, and as soon as she grabbed a handful of corn from a random person's platter and threw it blindly in the air, a student jumped on top of the table and yelled:

"FOOOOOD FIIIIIIHT!"

Almost immediately, all types of cuisine was tossed, thrown and heaved in every direction. Yuugi quickly found himself covered in a mixture of fruit juice, crushed sushi, spaghetti sauce, gravy, and he even thought a wad of gum fell into his hair. He prayed that wasn't the case, because he couldn't afford something like that so close to the dance.

He couldn't find Yami anywhere. He was probably lost in the sea of humanity, and Joey and Tristan were nowhere to be found either. Yuugi stood on a table and almost slipped on a wet surface, but held his balance to look down at the crowd. To his dismay, he saw Kaiba actually choking Joey, or at least attempting to while Joey stuck a carrot up his nose. Yuugi couldn't help but laugh at that.

Tristan was too busy trying to avoid getting hit with anything, and he would've been successful if someone didn't stuff his pants with ice-cold water. Yuugi even heard him scream the loudest out of everyone in the cafeteria. When he turned around and discovered that the person responsible was Duke Devlin, he charged at him even though he was too slow to catch the guy. Being on the track team really helped Devlin out.

Pretty soon the cafeteria turned into a battlefield, not one table or surface was clean, and Yuugi knew he had to hurry and leave before he was a target. He ducked under one of the elongated tables and crawled on his knees, not very keen on which direction he was going but he wanted to grab Joey, Tristan and Yami out of the melee before the principal or another member of the administration caught them.

He bumped heads with someone and it wasn't until he lifted his chin that he realized it was Yami. Yuugi gasped, and the first thing he noticed were Yami's cavernous crimson eyes that he loved so much and even if it was just a second, he forgot about every single person that was in that lunchroom.

Yami looked so good, it hurt. He was wearing a black cotton sleeveless v-neck shirt, denim jeans, and Timbaland boots. Although now, his whole body was covered in food, which destroyed his outfit, but in Yuugi's eyes, he was just as hot as ever. The fabric of cotton hugged Yami's slender, unique torso, leaving his broad, husky shoulders exposed. He was rested on his elbows on the concrete forcing his lean forearms upward and Yuugi noticed the sun's radiant energy invade the surface of Yami's skin and glisten across the creamy canvas, emitting a shade of bronze from the refraction. His golden tresses and bangs surrounded his cheeks, perfectly framing the fair porcelain skin on his handsome face.

Yuugi was so captivated, so lost in Yami's presence that he didn't realize that he'd been staring into his eyes the whole time, as if he was searching for his very soul. It wasn't until Yami cleared his throat and spoke up did Yuugi break out of his infatuated stupor.

"Uhhh, earth to Yuugi, is anyone home?" Yami chuckled when he realized Yuugi had a vacant look on his face. He seemed to be in a trance. Yami waved a hand and snapped a finger in front of his friend's face to break him out of his hypnotic state.

"Huh, wha – " Yuugi mewled, glazed amethyst eyes meeting Yami's concerned crimson ones.

Yami couldn't help but laugh again, Yuugi was so cute. He'd been acting peculiar around him lately, but Yami dismissed it, figuring that Yuugi was under a lot of stress dealing with his grades and extracurricular activivies.

"I see we had the same idea," Yami sniggered, offering Yuugi a comforting smile, and not really caring that he was gawking at him just a few seconds ago. Yami was kinda used to that stuff anyway.

Yuugi laughed nervously. "I guess we did, although I don't really see it working out in our favor. There's food all over the floor."

Yami huffed, as if in agreement. He looked down at said floor and swiped his finger on the surface. Licking the tip, he made a face when his taste buds detected something in between spaghetti and jello pudding. It was gross.

Yuugi laughed so hard at Yami's expression. The floor was unmistakably dirty as hell but Yami didn't seem to care about germs. His immune system must have been impeccable.

"Yami," Yuugi spoke, crawling a little closer to him so he wouldn't have to shout. His familiar cologne invaded his nostrils and he shook his head so he wouldn't falter.

Yuugi suddenly felt brave, and didn't want to lose the feeling so fast. "There's something that I wanna ask you – "

His collar was abruptly tugged upward, forcing him to come from under the table and on his feet. Yuugi almost didn't recognize Joey because his face was full of food. The only thing he could identify him with was his sunshine blonde hair.

"We need to get outta here!" he spat. "I just saw the principal."

"Oh crud," Yuugi grimaced and scrambled past Joey before he could say anything else. Unfortunately he couldn't ask Yami what he was dying to ask him all week, but the impending threat of an afternoon detention overshadowed what Yuugi planned for. He would have to ask Yami another day.

Tristan was nowhere to be found, and neither was Kaiba for that matter. But Joey grabbed Yuugi's hand and led him to the pavilion outside the doors of the lunchroom. He kept slipping on the floor, dragging Yuugi down with him because of all the mushy food, and if it weren't for that, maybe they wouldn't have gotten caught.

* * *

Detention hall was probably the most full it was ever been in the entire year. Yuugi, Joey, Tristan, and about ten other students occupied the seats of room G17. All except Kaiba.

Unfortunately his money and resources gave him a loophole again, and he was able to evade detention, as if he wasn't one of the original people who started the food fight. It wasn't fair.

Joey wasn't too upset though. It was worth seeing that rich punk covered in mountains of food and fucking up his expensive clothes.

Everyone in detention was surprised to see the star honor roll student sitting in the same room with them for the same crime. Yuugi was never known to cause chaos but his friends sure were, which made him, according to the principal, guilty by association.

Yami and Mana also managed to avoid getting caught. Yuugi was happy about that because he'd feel terrible if Yami got in trouble because of something his friends did.

He couldn't stop thinking about him though. Yuugi had to find a way to get Yami alone so that he could ask him to the dance, and even more than that, be his boyfriend. But Yuugi was so afraid that asking Yami to go steady might ruin their friendship if Yami rejected him. Yuugi wouldn't know how to handle losing such a good thing. He valued their friendship a great deal, and wouldn't think of making a move if he didn't see potential in them having a relationship.

It would've been easier if Yuugi knew how he felt. Yami never really dropped any hints that he was interested in Yuugi, which naturally set off a few red flags, or maybe he was just as shy as Yuugi was.

Yuugi groaned and put his head down on the desk, feeling his bangs tickle his earlobe, resting his forehead on the crook of his elbow. Why was love so complicated?

"Hey," Joey whispered from his left. "Heeeeey, Yuugi." His voice was borderlining a sing song tone.

Yuugi lifted his head slowly and gave Joey a vacant stare. "Yes, troublemaker?"

Joey snickered, all the while observing the mess across Yuugi's tri colored hair and noticed that he was now sporting sweatpants and a jacket. He wasn't wearing it during lunch, so he had no idea where he got the clothes. He suspected it came from Yami though.

"Nice sweats," he complimented with a wink. "I wonder who gave you those threads."

The burning blush on Yuugi's face confirmed Joey's theory, which he already knew was right all along.

"At least I have something to change in," Yuugi retorted, making a face at Joey's mess of an outfit. Every single color from the rainbow seemed to be splattered on his clothes and his hair was tousled on his face as if it were super glued there. Tristan was no better, but he at least tried to clean his mess up with a towel.

"Well not everyone has a star basketball and football player as their boyfriend now do they?" Joey mocked with a titter.

Yuugi couldn't help but feel his face burn to a red flush again at the mention of Yami. "He's _not_ my boyfriend!" he hissed, trying his hardest to hide the veiled smile that crept on his lips.

"As if no one notices that you blush like a girl whenever we talk about him," scoffed Joey, rolling his eyes heavenward.

"That means nothing," Yuugi deadpanned, attempting to hide all of his emotions. Though they seemed to runneth over.

"It's cute how you expect us to believe you," smiled Joey who shot Tristan a smirk, which made the brunette nod in agreement.

"Yeah, you guys have been friends forever, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Shut up." Yuugi just pouted and crossed his arms, cursing to himself because he didn't know what to say back. Of course he liked Yami, but when it actually came time to say how he felt about him, he was tongue-tied. How was it that it was so easy for the feelings and emotions to be expressed in his head but was so hard to come out of his mouth? In that case, he'd never be able to ask Yami out.

This whole situation seemed hopeless.

"Just invite him to the dance man," Joey suggested. That earned him a side eye from Yuugi.

"Who said I was even going? I have plans that night," Yuugi lied, wanting to appear tsundere.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Tristan demanded. "Sitting by the phone waiting for Yami to call? Or sulking over a carton of ice cream while you could've been having the time of your life with the guy of your dreams but isn't because you were too scared to tell him how you feel?"

"You say that like it's so easy," Yuugi groaned, face palming. "Do you guys realize how many girls _and_ boys are after Yami? Why would he be interested in me?"

"You need to give yourself a little bit more credit," Joey said with an undertone. "You're top ranked in our grade Yuugi. You do tons of things for this school and you're smart as hell. Yami could learn from someone like you. His grades are nowhere near as high as yours."

"Now that I think about it," Tristan added. "Yuugi and Yami sorta compliment each other. Yami is a jock, and Yuugi is a nerd. One's physical, the other one is intellectual. It's the perfect match."

"I don't like labels," Yuugi grumbled with a rotation of his eyes. "But you do make sense, T."

"I was kidding," Tristan laughed, "But you gotta admit, me and Joe know what we're talking about."

"_Joe and I_," Yuugi corrected, and received balled up paper thrown in his direction for his efforts. His friends did cheer him up quite a bit with their advice, but that little bit of apprehension still tugged at Yuugi's heartstrings. Before Yami, he'd never felt anything even resembling a crush. Yuugi had heard stories of people falling in love, but these feelings were so new to him once he experienced it himself. It was like trying something new for the first time, like weed, and the feeling of being high was something so alien and unfamiliar, but it was the best feeling in the world, like sitting on a cloud.

That was it. Yuugi was on cloud nine.

"Why not buy something for him, Yuugi?" Joey queried, breaking Yuugi's thoughts. "Maybe something thoughtful but inexpensive if you don't have that much money. I'm sure Yami would like it. And since the dance is this Friday, you don't have much time to ask him. If I were you, I'd hurry, before someone else does. Yami's pretty hot."

Joey had a point. What if Yami already had a date to the Spring Fling? Yuugi would be crushed. He had to make a move, and fast.

After detention was over, Yuugi said his goodbyes to Joey and Tristan. He wanted to hurry to the mall to find Yami a present and give it to him the next day at school. Yuugi was stumped but he was sure that when he came across it, his heart would tell him it was the right decision. He was so happy at the notion, he couldn't think straight, and all he could imagine was the look on Yami's face when Yuugi handed him the gift and asked him to be his date. How would Yami take it? Would he be shocked, surprised, happy, put off? The possibilities were endless.

Yuugi knew that he was taking a huge gamble on their friendship, but he couldn't deny that liked Yami way too much to just stay platonic anymore. He would go as far to say that he even loved him. As Yuugi walked through the mail double doors of the mall, it sent a tremor up his spine, even though the cold air inside of the vicinity was chilly enough to make him shake, something else was sending Yuugi's mind and body into a tizzy. The good kind though.

He strolled past the food court on the left side, along with a fragrance shop right before it. Yuugi did entertain the notion of maybe buying Yami some cologne but thought against it, because he figured the man probably had enough to last time a lifetime. Every day at school, Yuugi could smell a different scent on him if he stood close enough without passing out; not from the smell, but from Yami himself. So buying fragrance for him was probably superfluous on Yuugi's part. Oh well.

He absent-mindedly walked past various department stores and tiny mall kiosks, ignoring the people that tried to solicit Yuugi to some unwanted product that he would never have any use for. He wasn't trying to be rude but he was in a hurry and Yuugi had a mission to complete. One of the toughest missions he'd ever have to take on.

He crossed paths with a large fountain in the middle of the mall amongst other kiosks and random chairs sitting in between tall pillars on either side. The water cascaded from the small, medium and large heads stacked on top of one another, spilling into the base. When Yuugi approached the fountain, he saw tons of coins at the bottom. It was then that he realized that this was some sort of faux wishing well.

He knew it was silly but Yuugi took out a penny and approached the fountain anyway. He looked at his image in the clear water and perked his eyebrows at a freakish discovery. For some reason, Yuugi could only see the left half of his reflection. Even though he could see the bottom of the fountain, he couldn't see his entire face in it. It was the strangest thing Yuugi had ever come across. Needless to say, it freaked him out tremendously. It was as though his other half was missing.

Now that he thought about it, it did sort of make sense, but then again, it didn't. This was obviously some abnormal supernatural phenomenon. Either that or Yuugi was going insane, which wouldn't surprise him, considering all that was on his mind. Things like this don't happen on an every day basis.

Nevertheless, despite the strange anomaly, Yuugi took his penny and closed his eyes. Before tossing it in the fountain, he took a deep cleansing breath and internally made one wish:

_I want Yami to be mine. All mine. Nobody else's. Please…That's all I'm asking for. _

Yuugi felt his heart hammer in his rib cage and butterflies make themselves acquainted in the lining of his stomach at the thought of Yami again. The air all of a sudden grew hot around him and he felt his skin prickle with goosebumps. He couldn't help himself, nor could he control his emotions if he wanted to. Yami was completely taking him over and Yuugi couldn't deny how badly he wanted him.

Tossing the penny in the fountain, Yuugi watched it descend to the bottom of the base, feeling a sense of completion and relief wave over him. He still felt a bit juvenile about the whole thing, but whether or not it was real, it was still good to have hope, in spite of his nagging fear.

Sighing contentedly and pushing his glasses up on his face, he continued his walk and noticed a Hollister store to his left, adjacent to yet another mini kiosk; Yuugi wasn't sure what they were selling, but it appeared to be hair products. Yuugi thought about actually checking out what they had and maybe buying Yami some hair gel as a joke in the near future, but before he had a chance, his arm was grabbed from an unknown origin. He snapped his head down in a panic and saw a wrinkled hand grasping his own. Yuugi followed the trail of the mystery arm with his eyes upward until he locked gazes with a much older man, probably in his 50s or 60s or so, with a warm disposition. He smiled at Yuugi as though nothing were wrong, or that he'd done this plenty of times before, and Yuugi slowly let his guard back down, determining that his old man probably meant no harm.

"Excuse me young man," he stated. "But I couldn't help but notice you sitting at the fountain a few moments ago. Any reason why?"

Yuugi arched an eyebrow. What was it this man's business what he was doing there? He felt a little put off by his nosiness. It reminded Yuugi of his own grandpa.

He didn't want to be rude though, so he answered. "I was just thinking."

"So there _is_ something on your mind," the old man marveled, as if he just made some earth-shattering discovery. "Or rather, _someone_?"

Yuugi lowered his head to hide his blushing face. Was he really that easy to read? It was embarrassing. Not to mention frustrating. He wasn't really all that good at sporting a poker face.

The elderly man couldn't help but chuckle at Yuugi's sheepish expression. It had been years since he'd experienced his own love, but he knew it when he saw it. Especially when Yuugi tossed that coin in the fountain, something that no one has done for decades. He could tell from that maneuver alone that Yuugi was a unique one indeed.

"You seem as though you have a lot on your mind, and this person may be to blame. Am I correct?"

_Hit the nail right on the head old man,_ Yuugi thought.

This man was obviously wise enough and old enough to understand love and recognize it when it came across him. Yuugi figured that whatever advice he had for him, he could use because he needed all the help he could get right now.

"Yes," Yuugi confessed with an extensive sigh. "You're absolutely right."

The man chuckled. "Of course I'm right. I'm Arthur Hawkins by the way. And you are?"

"Yuugi Mutou," he answered directly, shaking Arthur's hand when he offered.

"Let me take you to my store. I'm sure whatever it is that you're looking for, you'll find in here," the man said with confidence. He extended his hand towards a jewelry boutique to their immediate right, on the other side of another mini kiosk. Those damned things seemed to be everywhere.

"Oh no," Yuugi protested when Arthur tried to gently tug him towards the direction of the store. "I don't have that kind of money. I'm sure I won't be able to afford anything."

"You'd be surprised," Arthur smirked, offering a wink to Yuugi. "At least come and see what's inside?"

Yuugi grimaced slightly, this man was not going to let him go until he let him show what he had to offer. Figuring he had nothing else to lose but his money, Yuugi agreed to explore Arthur's outlet.

When they both entered the establishment, the jewels and gems seemed to be calling out to Yuugi. The cases could barely hold off the flickering shine that pierced through the glass display. Rows and rows of diamond earrings, necklaces, and rings were all paraded in their respected areas. Every single piece of jewelry manifested shimmering beauty and allure. Yuugi observed the precious stone in each glass display, admiring the iridescent glow that seemed to even reach the rooftop of the store.

"This is amazing," Yuugi marveled, as he was bent down at the knee with his arms draped over the counter, inadvertently blowing his hot breath on the window display.

Arthur couldn't help but laugh at the boy's enthusiasm. It made him glad that he just so happened to look up and spot Yuugi near that fountain.

"So tell me something Yuugi," Arthur said standing on the side of him, arms and crossed, leaning against the table himself with one foot over the other. "Is this person special to you?"

"Oh…" Yuugi's face turned all shades of red when the thought of Yami seeped back into his memory. He felt that familiar thumping in his chest cavity and he suddenly felt the urge to faint.

Arthur laughed even harder at the mere mention of this young one's object of his affection. Clearly Yuugi was head over heels in love if he couldn't even answer a simple question about it without breaking into a cold sweat.

"I'll take that as a yes," Arthur exclaimed. "Is there anything in particular that you're looking for?"

"A magic love potion perhaps?" Yuugi droned sarcastically, tapping his head lightly on the glass display. His knees began to hurt from bending down for so long but he ignored the ache for now.

"You seem determined to win this person's heart, am I correct Yuugi?"

Yuugi gulped and swallowed nothing but dry air. "How do you do that?" he interrogated. "I've barely told you anything about my life, but you seem to know all the answers."

Arthur let out another gruff chuckle. "Because Yuugi, I can see it in your eyes. You're deeply in love with someone. You wouldn't be wishing at that fountain if you weren't."

Yuugi sputtered. "B-b-b-but you didn't – "

Arthur raised a hand to silence him. "Trust me, I knew what you were asking for. I saw the sparkle in your eyes after you walked away. That gleam can't be denied Yuugi. I've seen it a million times."

After staring at Arthur as if he had three heads, Yuugi sighed and receded. "Okay, okay, fine," he drawled. "I'm hopelessly, deeply, shamelessly, desperately in love. I can't hide it anymore. Every time I'm around this person, I want to be with him more and more – "

"Oh so it's another guy…interesting. Continue."

"Yes," Yuugi whispered. "And I need the perfect present to give him so that I can win his heart. There's a school dance the day after tomorrow, and I want to ask him to be my date, and then when the night is over, I'll ask him to be my boyfriend. But I'm so nervous, I feel like throwing up just thinking about it. Because I don't really know if he feels the same way Arthur…"

Yuugi was babbling and Arthur knew, but the twinkle in the boy's eyes when he described his feelings about Yami, set him back so many years. He remembered meeting his first love, and how he couldn't seem to stop talking about and thinking about her, just as Yuugi was now doing with the love of his life. Arthur had the perfect solution.

"I'm sorry for rambling," Yuugi said ruefully. "Once I start talking about Yami, I can't stop myself."

Arthur waved a dismissive hand. "No apologies needed my boy," he replied gleefully. "I have just the thing for you, wait here."

Yuugi stood up, amid numb knees and sore limbs and watched Arthur scurry to the back employee office. While he was there, Yuugi took more time to observe the display of garnet, amethyst, aquamarine, diamond, emerald, pearl, ruby, peridot, sapphire, opal, citrine and topaz birthstones, in order from January to December. The first six months were on the front two, and the last six on the back.

Every single piece of jewelry in this store seemed priceless and way beyond his standard of living. Why would Arthur take Yuugi here, even after Yuugi protested that he couldn't afford anything?

Almost on cue, Arthur returned with a medium sized black box, and Yuugi was immediately intrigued. The old man opened the box and the first thing Yuugi noticed was an eyeball staring back at him. Surrounding the eyeball was ½ carat cut diamond set in a band crafted of 14K pure authentic gold. Yuugi gasped at the ring, but wasn't too sure about the damn eyeball glaring at him. It might scare Yami.

In addition, he knew he could never afford this thing. Why would Arthur tease him like this? It seemed rather cruel.

"Arthur," Yuugi sighed in defeat. "I can't possibly buy this. Why would you show this beautiful diamond ring to me?"

"Yuugi," Arthur responded. "Do you see the eye in the middle of that ring?"

"How can I miss it?" Yuugi made a face, mockingly, "It's staring a hole into me."

Yuugi's sense of humor was making Arthur's pacemaker go haywire. "I can certainly understand your sentiment my boy, but once you learn the story behind the name of this piece of jewelry, you'll want it immediately."

"Is that so?" challenged Yuugi. "Let's hear it."

"Well," Arthur began. "The symbol itself is called the eye of millennia. In Ancient Egypt, it was said that only the pure of spirit and mind could bear this insignia, granting them whatever their heart's content. If their heart seeks the refuge of another, the ring will bind you two together for all of millennia. Hence the name, millennium ring."

Of course, that story was totally fabricated, but Yuugi didn't need to know that.

"Wow," he gasped, shocked and in awe at the description of the band. He knew then and there that he had to have it. The ring would look perfect on Yami's finger, and plus it would symbolize how much Yuugi really cared for him. But there was still that damn money issue….

He sighed dejectedly. "As much as I want this ring," he murmured sourly. "It'll take me a lifetime to afford it."

Arthur closed the lid of the black box slowly and walked to the cash register without saying a word, prompting Yuugi to follow his path. He pressed a few buttons and the register emitted a ching! noise, as Yuugi noticed the words 'no sale' pop up where there _should_ have been numbers displayed. Yuugi was perplexed to say the least.

"A-Arthur?" he stuttered hesitantly. "Aren't you going to tell me how much it is?"

The old man snorted and smiled, making his grey and white mustache ripple upon his upper lip. "I'm giving this to you Yuugi. Absolutely free of charge."

Yuugi declined straight away. "I'm sorry Arthur, I can't, it's too beautiful a ring to just take off your hands. Please, I can't – "

"But I insist, Yuugi," the jeweler pressed. "This ring has been passed down from generation to generation. My mother wore this ring when my father asked her to marry him. And she wore it until the day she died. It symbolized their undying love for each other. This may seem farfetched, but I really do believe this ring was made for you Yuugi. When I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were a person filled with a passion, a fire that burned deep inside your core aching for that one person who means the world to you. I guess you can call it…intuition," the old man snickered to himself, glancing back up at a quizzical Yuugi, who couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are you….are you my guardian angel or something?" Yuugi pondered with vacant eyes, though he was dead serious, Arthur held his stomach over in laughter.

"No my boy, just an old fart who knows a thing or two about love," he answered, handing the black box over to Yuugi. "This will definitely bring you and your love interest together. I wish you all the luck in the world, young man."

"Thanks because I'm gonna need it," Yuugi half joked, pocketing the box and patting his pocket for good measure. "Thanks for everything Arthur."

"No need, just go out there and get your man, he'll be lucky to have you," he said with the brightest enthusiasm.

When Yuugi left the mall, he felt a whole new sense of confidence. Talking to Arthur really lifted his spirits, and his heart palpitated in overjoyed anxiety over what was about to take place. Since he was still too nervous to approach Yami so soon, he decided to do it the next day at school, somewhere private so he could have Yami alone and also to witness the expression on his rich, creamy smooth face when Yuugi popped the question.

It almost sounded like a marriage proposal, which would be ridiculous considering their age, but Yuugi was still ready to face his ultimate fear and ask Yami to the dance. The way Arthur spoke to him, as if he knew they were going to end up together, gave Yuugi a little more pep in his step.

The streetlights illuminated the otherwise shadowy essence of Domino City, blanketing the roads and sidewalks with its dimly lit presence. Vast amount of cars, trucks and vans skirted along the boulevard as Yuugi approached an intersection. When it was clear for him to cross, he hurriedly hiked to the other side, anxious to get home and work on his speech. It was silly, but Yuugi needed everything to go perfect tomorrow. He was so excited and giddy, and his face hurt from smiling so much. The thought of Yami possibly saying yes to him brought him so much exhilaration and rapture. This had to be love. It _had_ to be.

Near bedtime, Yuugi sat up in his bed, cradling the ring in his hands. He twiddled it between his fingers, letting it slide and up and down his index and then his thumb. Yami's hand wasn't that much bigger than Yuugi's only by maybe a smidge, so it if fit Yuugi's, it certainly fit Yami's.

With a content sigh, he neatly fit the ring back in its rightful place, clamping it in his hand and holding it close to his chest.

"I love you, Yami," he muttered and with a tired yawn, Yuugi drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

To say that Yuugi was nervous the next morning would be the understatement of the year. He barely got any sleep the previous night, as Yami invaded his thoughts and dreams and plagued him well into the next day. When the morning star invaded his window interrupting his otherwise peaceful slumber, Yuugi stirred grudgingly, but once he remembered that he was on a mission that day, he perked right up like an automatic buzzer.

He showered and threw on a solid black crew neck t-shirt, black slim straight jeans and dark grey top-sider boat shoes from Sperry. After getting dressed, Yuugi decided to splash on a little _Ralph Lauren Polo Red Fragrance _just because he knew how Yami loved wearing that named brand so much. Maybe it could tip things in Yuugi's favor.

He looked at himself in the mirror, flushing a bit because he knew what he was preparing himself for. He combed a hand through his triple colored mane, letting the locks fall to their own accord about his rounded, cherubic features. Other than the prescription glasses he wore, it was so uncanny how much Yuugi really did resemble his older friend, so much that even their sun kissed bangs fell over their eyes the same way. It took so much convincing over the years to many people that they weren't related, that their similarities were nothing more than a freaky coincidence that eventually Yuugi and Yami just let people think whatever they wanted to think. It was too mentally exhausting telling the same story over and over again.

He squeezed his right pocket, which housed the millennium ring he had for Yami and Yuugi couldn't help but feel a chill race down his spine. It was quite the daunting task, but Arthur had believed in him so much, the same way that his grandfather used to give him confidence, Yuugi felt like nothing could go wrong that day.

He would have to repay Arthur later for all of his efforts.

His thoughts were intervened by a pounding thud at the front door. Yuugi raced downstairs to greet whoever was standing behind it – most likely Joey and Tristan there to walk together to school.

"Don't worry grandpa, I got it!" he punctuated cheerfully with a smile bright enough to light up the whole room. Solomon Mutou knew his grandson to be chipper most of the time, but Yuugi seemed to be on an unusual natural high this morning.

When he opened the door, the luminous sun was bright enough to force Yuugi to throw his arm over his eyes in an attempt to shade them. Joey and Tristan grabbed his shirtsleeve. "We're gonna be standing here all damn day waiting on you to adjust your eyes, small fry. Today's the day you're gonna ask Yami to the dance right?" Joey asked a little too eagerly, even for a firecracker such as himself.

Yuugi furrowed an eyebrow and hissed a stream of air through his teeth. "Why do you think I have this get up on? Oh and go ahead and smell me."

"Smell you? What the hell – "

Yuugi didn't wait for Joey to finish before he wrapped his arms around his neck, forcing Joey's nose to burrow into his neck. Yuugi felt Joey's hissed breath inhale and exhale sharply against his collar, pushing him away as the fragrance of Ralph Lauren invaded his nose a little too hastily.

"Damn man," Joey sputtered and coughed, dying for some regular air to enter his lungs. "That's some potent shit."

"Sorry about that," Yuugi said sheepishly. "I guess I just have the pre-dance jitters."

"Chill out dude," Tristan reassured him. "I'm sure everything will go smoothly."

Yuugi offered his best friend a wary glance. "I sure hope so."

The trio entered the front yard of Domino High, amid rambunctious and hyper teenagers, some chasing each other around the freshly cut green grass, others actually sitting on the grass socializing or even making out, tossing paper planes and footballs across the field, barely missing Tristan's head during flight. When they crossed the battlefield of adolescents by a small margin, Joey and Tristan opened the double doors to the main hallway. And that's where Yuugi first spotted him.

Yami was standing at his locker with the door ajar, and a textbook in his hands. From where they were standing, Yuugi couldn't make out what kind of book it was, but damn if Yami didn't look like a Calvin Klein model reading it.

He was wearing neon green board shorts from _Billabong_, neon and black striped pocket tee shirt and black and marshed waxed canvas shoes from _Vans._ Yami's lower legs were exposed, as his shorts only stopped at his kneecaps, showing off the porcelain glow of his painted skin in the artificial light. His calf muscles displayed relaxed yet masculine hills of hard beef, stamina and poise. Being a star football and basketball player and swimmer required hours in the gym, and from where Yuugi was standing, Yami never missed a beat. Nor did he ever miss the opportunity to show off those lean, majestic muscles.

Yuugi gulped. Then he gulped again. He couldn't seem to find his voice. His throat felt like sandpaper and his knees were reduced to a pile of jello. They quaked harder and faster than a girl losing her virginity. The school vents emitted air as cold as the arctic, but Yuugi's innards burned like a fiery furnace. His legs felt like dumbbells and he couldn't move an inch. Joey and Tristan stood there waiting for him to budge.

"Well come on man," Joey hissed, touching the small of Yuugi's back and pushing him gently. "He's right there, go ask him!"

"Uhmm. I – I…" Yuugi mewled, wiping the sweat from his quivering brow. So much for feigning confidence. As soon as he laid eyes on Yami, his mind went blank, and his perkiness faltered. Yuugi all but forgot what he was even doing there.

Yami stirred from his textbook and casually looked around the hall, suspecting that he was being watched. In a panic, Yuugi dashed around the corner of lockers towards an alcove past a water fountain out of Yami's view. When Yami looked to his left, he only saw Tristan and Joey standing there near the school entrance door, looking suspicious as hell. He squinted but didn't say anything and Joey offered a facetious wave and Yami waved back, chuckling to himself and wondering what those two knuckleheads were up to now.

When Yami returned to reading his textbook, Joey shot Yuugi a hard glare, walking up to him and slamming his hands on either side of his friend's head. Yuugi whimpered and cowered before him.

"The hell was that?" Joey demanded. "Why did you chicken out?"

Yuugi was still struggling to wet his whistle. He clutched his tee, gripping it in his hands as though his life depended on it. His heart wouldn't stop thumping like a rabbit, and if Yuugi didn't get any water soon, he'd be sprawled on his back looking at the ceiling.

"I can't…" he gulped in useless dry air. "I can't do this Joey. I'm too nervous. Could you ask him for me? Please?"

Joey face palmed. "What happened to the confident and assertive Yuugi that we walked to school with earlier? Now you're gonna shrivel up like a prune when it's time to face your fears like a man? You better get your scrawny little ass in gear and snatch that boy toy of yours!"

"He's not a boy toy!" Yuugi squeaked, almost mimicking a mouse. "He's Yami Sennen, the most popular and hottest guy in all of Domino High. He's cool, poised, self-assured, independent, wanted by all, lusted by plenty because he's so damn beautiful and sexy! It's nerve wracking approaching someone like that. Don't you get it? Why would he go out with me?"

"Because you're Yuugi Mutou?" Joey drawled with an eye roll, as if that were enough to convince him.

"Yeah. I'm also out of his league," Yuugi deadpanned, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly defeated. This was suddenly a bad idea. He crumbled under the pressure and decided that it wasn't worth losing Yami's friendship over. He couldn't live with himself if he knew he was the reason he lost Yami.

"You know what…" Tristan mumbled, bumping Joey's hips out of the way with his own and grabbing Yuugi's shoulders. Against his will, Tristan tugged the boy by a rough handling of his arm around the lockers and back around the corner to his original spot. Yami was still standing there reading his book.

"Yo Yami!" Tristan screamed at the top of his lungs, and immediately grabbed Joey and hid around the corner, leaving Yuugi in the crossfire. Yami immediately looked up to see a frightful Yuugi standing in the wait.

Yami's features brightened when he locked eyes with the little one. His full lips pulled into a warm, inviting smile, feeling the muscles on his face relax.

Yuugi's knees knocked, his breathing hitched and his face felt like a sauna. Yami looked even more gorgeous from the front, like an attractive stallion with perfect long, flowing beautiful hair.

"Yuugi?" he called when he noticed the boy was just standing there. For some reason he looked a bit disturbed. "Are you okay?"

Yuugi heard a "Psst!" from his left and saw that Joey and Tristan were both giving him very hard glares, urging him to go, and he even thought he saw Joey mouth the words, "Or I'll do it myself!"

That definitely prompted Yuugi to approach Yami even faster.

When they were in close proximity, Yuugi was once again disoriented in those strikingly gorgeous crimson gems, his need for oxygen increasing as he stood before the one he wanted. As Yami flashed him a reassuring grin, Yuugi felt his cheeks grow increasingly hot again and his mouth watered. He looked at Yami's eyes, and then his full, soft, plush lips and then back to his eyes again.

What was it that Yuugi was supposed to ask him?

"Are you okay, Yuugi?" Yami asked again in a calming tone. "You look a bit pale."

Yuugi inhaled for the first time in maybe two minutes. He didn't realize that he held his breath for that long. Slowly the color in his cheeks returned to their original shade of pink, and he felt a little less lightheaded.

He rubbed his sweaty palms against his pants. Yami had a concerned stare in his eyes. He wondered if Yuugi was sick or something. At least in the physical sense.

"Do you need to sit down or something? Or maybe you need some water – "

"No, no wait," Yuugi interjected when Yami tried to take his arm towards the water fountain. "Yami….I need to ask you something."

"What is it, Yuugi?"

"Umm," Yuugi took in a deep cleansing breath and squeezed his eyes open and shut. Why was this so fucking harder than it seemed? He was treating Yami as if he was a stranger that he couldn't talk to because he was way too bashful to. Yuugi remembered Arthur's advice from the previous day.

_Just go out there and get your man, he'll be lucky to have you._

One more gulp before Yuugi opened his mouth to speak. "Will you go to the dance with me tomorrow night?"

There was an uncomfortably dead silence for a moment or two. Yuugi noticed the difference in Yami's expression, now suddenly turning into a displeased frown instead of a gleaming smile.

Yuugi's heart sank down to his knees. _I knew it, I knew I would fuck this up,_ he scolded himself.

Yami had an almost apologetic look to him. "Yuugi I – " this time it was his turn to lose his voice. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to the dance with someone else. I kinda thought you knew."

Yuugi's whole world came crashing down on him, but he tried to save face in front of Yami, not wanting to embarrass himself. "Oh….oh yeah, I heard something about that," he lied, feigning a chuckle and feeling a lump in his throat but gulping it down. "I guess it slipped my mind."

Yami's eyebrows furred in a worried countenance. "I'm so sorry, Yuugi. I really am….I hope we can still be friends."

_Friends?_ That's the last thing Yuugi wanted to be at this point. The way he felt about Yami was way past the point of being friends. But then again, he really didn't want to lose him.

When Yuugi didn't offer a response, Yami took his hand with his, leaned down and pressed his lips against Yuugi's cheek. His face flushed ten shades of red when Yami's sweet orifices made contact with his clammy skin. Despite the electricity it manifested, the fact remained – Yami didn't feel anything for him.

"I'll see you later Yuugi," Yami muttered with the most somber tone, and with that he disappeared into the multitude of the rest of the student body.

Yuugi just stood there next to Yami's locker, feeling weak, pathetic and despondent. His legs felt like they were about to give way underneath him, and it felt unbearably hot. His throat fought off the impending lump that was determined to escape through his lips in the form of a defeated cry. Despite feeling like he was going to fall apart in front of the entire school, he refused to show any signs of sadness or faltering. He couldn't let anyone see him so broken inside.

He slowly sauntered his way back towards Tristan and Joey, except Tristan had vanished and Joey stood with his back against the lockers, hands in his pockets, and one foot perched against the wall. Once he saw Yuugi approaching him with slumped shoulders and bloodshot eyes, he knew what had occurred.

"Joey," he croaked. "Somebody else already asked Yami out to the dance. I was too late."

Joey, for some reason was eerily unaffected by the announcement, though that could be blamed on the fact that he knew this would happen.

"You were right Joey," Yuugi continued, staring down at the floor, not wanting his best friend to see his misty eyes, stinging from imminent tears. "I mean, you warned me this would happen."

"Yeah," said Joey, poker-faced. "I did."

"You said Yami looked hot, and another person might move in and take him."

"I did," Joey repeated. "I brought this on."

His voice sounded dangerously calm, but Yuugi was too preoccupied by his own misery to even address it.

Yuugi mimicked Joey's stance and took refuge against a locker next to him. He leaned his head back, immediately confronted by the artificial beam of lights from above.

"I just wonder who asked him," he said softly.

Joey lowered his gaze at his best friend, who was still staring up at the ceiling, oblivious.

"I asked him."

Yuugi froze, and for a brief moment, was convinced he was hearing things now. The stress of losing Yami, he thought, was starting to affect his auditory perception.

He had to make sure he wasn't going crazy.

"Excuse me?" Yuugi droned, pushing up the frames on his face. "Could you repeat that?"

"I asked him," Joey replied with a disrespectful smirk. "I asked Yami to the dance."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I am writing this story for entertainment and leisure purposes only. I make no profit from this whatsoever. All characters and names belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't own, don't sue.

**Warnings:** Character angst/mental & emotional anguish. Shounen-ai/Yaoi. Sexual relations between males (lemon). There is a mention of rape, **but** no actual rape takes place. Fluff, romance. All that good stuff ;)

* * *

_Should I smile because we're friends? Or cry because that's all we'll ever be?_

* * *

Yuugi spent the rest of the day hiding in the bathroom stalls, not caring if he was absent from all his classes. He was unable to face the rest of the student body much less Joey and Yami without wanting to collapse into a pool of pathetic and utter depression. He sat on top of the toilets crying his eyes out, spilling every ounce of his aching and miserable heart into his shirt, which was soaking wet from tears and mucus. His heaving chest hurt so badly from the sharp intakes of breath, as if he were in the middle of a panic attack, hot and prickly skin from the heat of his emotions.

Yuugi felt everything hit him all at once: Stupidity, despair, loneliness, anxiety, rage, desperation, sadness, regret….he found himself wanting, begging for the hands of time to turn back, to turn back so that he would've never set foot inside of that mall, or spotted that fountain to make that stupid, pointless wish, or met Arthur to listen to his stupid advice, about his stupid outlook on love…but more than anything, Yuugi wished the old man never handed him that stupid ring.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

His heartbeat felt like a stabbing anguish in his chest. His triple colored tresses matted to his hair as beads of sweat made themselves comfortable across his forehead, the bridge of his nose, across his temples and down his neck. Yuugi was perspiring so much, he felt like a fountain himself. The suffocating atmosphere around him seemed invasive and relentless, and way too hot and uncomfortable to let his guard down. It didn't help Yuugi that he already suffered from a slight case of claustrophobia, but that seemed miniscule compared to the overwhelming feeling of defeat and rejection.

More than anything, Yuugi felt betrayed. He felt as though he'd been set up deliberately just to get his heart crushed and stomped on like a grape. The pain of being stabbed in the back by his very own best friend caused his throat to tighten once more as the river of tears flowed down his pale, damp cheeks again. How could Joey do what he did, especially since he was the one so adamant on Yuugi asking Yami to join him to the dance? It was Joey who first suggested it. He even gave Yuugi the idea to buy him a present, dammit. Why would he do all of that knowing in the back of his mind, he already had Yami to himself? It was the cruelest sickest joke Yuugi had ever come across.

Joey had broken the most common law rule in the universe of guy code: Don't steal your best friend's girl. Or guy in this case. But technically speaking, did Yami ever really belong to Yuugi? They were friends no doubt, but they never were officially dating. Boyfriend or not, even still it felt irrelevant as hell, and it didn't help ease Yuugi's troubled spirit at all. At least in his mind, it shouldn't have mattered if Yami was his boyfriend. Joey of all people knew how much Yuugi wanted him.

This pain felt so unfamiliar, so peculiar and Yuugi didn't know how to properly channel all of these oncoming feelings and emotions in a healthy way. Everything he ever held inside of him came out in the form of tears, a hiccupped breath or a feeble cry. Yuugi was like a human geyser, the pressure of holding everything in now too much for him to maintain, as the weight and thickness of his crushing misery too much of a burden to carry.

His nape hurt from his head hanging down low for so long, and when he went to lift it up slowly, Yuugi winced from the stiffening ache that pierced through his nerves. His head felt so heavy and dense and a throbbing pulse of his temples made him slump to the side of the stall. Yuugi slowly and painfully unfurled his eyes and realized that they were so swollen and puffy, he couldn't fully open them all of the way. His vision was blurred, and any attempt to swallow some decent air was futile. His throat was raw from all of the crying he did.

This was pure torture. Yuugi was putting himself in a bad headspace all because he couldn't take the boy he wanted to a stupid school dance. But was that really what this whole thing was about?

Maybe he cared for Yami more than he realized, and all of the times they spent together, the laughs, jokes, precious memories he built with his friend affected him on a deeper, more emotional level and Yuugi was either unaware of it or intentionally repressed it because he was afraid to fall in love. And now he knew why. Love hurt, and hurt badly. It cut deeper than any two edged sword, and stung worse than a swarm of killer bees. If this was what it was like to love someone, Yuugi never wanted to experience this ever again.

He wanted a friend to talk to, desperately. This was all too much to juggle and he needed to vent, to express himself to someone who would listen to him without prejudice. He most certainly could not seek comfort from his best friend, now turned worse enemy. Joey obviously didn't care about Yuugi's feelings or well being anymore. He couldn't talk to Yami as well because he was the very reason Yuugi was crumbling into a big pile of nothing in the first place. Even though technically he didn't do anything wrong, Yuugi was still so sore about the entire ordeal.

Talking to Tristan probably wasn't a good idea either. He'd just dispatch whatever Yuugi had to say back to Joey, which would in turn drive an even deeper wedge between the two. So that pretty much left Yuugi with absolutely no support from anyone.

He must have been in that bathroom stall for hours, or at least it appeared that way. He couldn't stay there all day, he realized. Yuugi attempted to stand, and immediately feeling his knees go weak, too shaky to hold his weight up. He automatically plopped back down on the toilet seat, limbs quivering violently under him. _I can't believe losing Yami had reduced me to this pathetic mess_, he thought bitterly. He knew rejection was a bitch, but this was ridiculous. He couldn't even stand on his own two feet.

Yuugi heard the dull ringing of the school bell outside of the restroom and a few seconds after, the roar of students filling the halls of Domino High. The sea of pupils filled the corridors like a swarm of hungry insects, eager to go home and get ready for the dance tomorrow night. Yuugi realized someone would probably enter the bathroom sooner or later, or worse, notice him sitting in the stall not using it. The last thing he wanted was to get caught in the mental and physical condition that he was in. Yuugi's face was still wet, pale and clammy from the tears, not to mention the scarlet red flush all over his cheeks, in addition to his inflamed bloodshot eyes. If anyone saw him like this, especially if they knew him, they'd ask questions, and Yuugi wasn't in the mood to be cross-examined.

The piercing creak of the door opening put him on high alert, and he quickly grabbed a few wads of tissue and dabbed his entire face with it, wiping away all the tears, sadness, depression, hopelessness, and anguish that came with it. Yuugi looked under the stalls, curiosity getting the better of him, along with the hope that it was no one looking for him, although certainly by now, everyone knew he was missing.

He noticed a slender pair of bronze colored legs, cocooned by a pair of black capris. On the mystery person's feet were black studded ballet flat shoes that made an annoying scuffling sound against the granite floor of the bathroom. This person was definitely not a guy.

The booth that Yuugi occupied began to tremor and at the same time, he heard the doors from the adjacent bathroom stalls being slammed opened against the wall. The impact of the slam rippled into the next vacant stall and pretty soon, the stranger was right in front of Yuugi's restroom entrance. When they discovered that it was bolted, they began to violently shake the handle and pound a fist against it.

"Yuugi? Yuugi I know you're in here! Come on, open up!"

Yuugi gasped sharply, almost choking on the sudden intake of congesting air. He knew that irritating voice from anywhere. It was Mana._ Yami's_ friend Mana of all people, looking for him. But why? And who told her he was in here? Did Yami send her? Why would he even care? Did Joey know that Yami sent her after Yuugi? If that were true, did that mean Yami at least cared a little bit about Yuugi's well being?

Wait a minute. Yuugi couldn't get his hopes up again. That's what did him in last time.

"Yuugi!" Mana was practically screaming her lungs out, assaulting the door with swift kicks of her shoe and balled up fists.

"A little louder Mana, I don't think they heard you in Tahiti," Yuugi deadpanned satirically, not really caring at this point how lifeless he sounded.

She jiggled the door handle again. "Yuugi Mutou, you open up this instant!" she scolded, slapping her flattened palm against the door simultaneously.

"I'm peeing," Yuugi lied, making a pretend hissing sound with his teeth. "And my pants are down, so don't you dare come in."

He actually wanted to straighten himself up first before Mana could lay eyes on him. She was the last person Yuugi wanted to see, especially since she had such close ties with Yami. Yuugi found himself a bit jealous at that reality.

"Who pees for six hours? Nice try Yuugi. You've been missing from all of your classes and you weren't at lunch either. Yami told me so."

Yuugi's heart suddenly pounded inside of his chest like a conga drum. Yami still cared for him even after he crushed and shattered his heart? How was that possible?

Still. He didn't want to appear as though he cared. That would be pathetic, considering all that happened earlier. "Well that's cool, I guess," he said indifferently, though deep down he wanted to scream ecstatically. Yuugi didn't know why.

"Will you just open the door?" Mana whined. "My hand is starting to hurt."

"Fine, fine," Yuugi rolled his eyes, not in the right frame of mind at all to hold a conversation but Mana was the nagging, persistent type and wouldn't let anything go until she got her way.

When he tried opening the stall door slowly, Mana abruptly forced her way in making the thing swing open a little too fast for his liking and almost hit Yuugi square in the face. He instinctively flung backwards and landed hard on the toilet seat, grabbing either side of the walls for leverage. He shot Mana a hard, irritated glare.

She was wearing fitted, fold-over waist capris and a Pink Panther graphic t-shirt with the words "I mustache you a question," down the center. Her short mocha hair hugged around her soft, feminine features, accentuated by a mischievous smile that exposed her deep attractive dimples. Her bright honey colored eyes usually set the mood for the rest of her evenly toned face. Yuugi would be lying to himself if he said Mana wasn't pretty.

She was indeed pretty. But she was no Yami.

Yuugi intentionally avoided making eye contact with her. If he knew Mana at least a little bit from the times he'd hang out with her and Yami, Yuugi expected her to look down at him with that judgmental, motherly stance, or a disapproving look similar to that of a teacher that expected more from him. He wasn't up to that kind of critiquing right now. Or ever.

Mana observed very quickly that Yuugi had gone through an ordeal, with his disheveled, unorganized knotty bangs, flushing face, and puffy eye sockets. He even appeared to have been sick or something, which would explain him being in the restroom, but it wouldn't explain why he was in there for literally the entire day.

He crossed his arms and stared at the wall, leaning back against the cistern with a clenching jaw, praying that Mana would leave sometime soon. He wasn't in the mood for this, man.

"What do you want?" he finally asked with a croak in his speech. He still hadn't fully regained his regular voice just yet.

"An explanation," Mana replied, copying Yuugi's posture and crisscrossing her arms as well. She seemed to be doing it to annoy him though.

Yuugi sighed, what made Mana think she was entitled to one? What he did behind closed doors was nobody else's business. It irked him how demanding she was all the time, mixed in with a silly childlike disposition. It made Yuugi wonder how Yami put up with her sometimes. Maybe he was just that nice.

For her intrusiveness, Yuugi didn't answer her. He was already moody and since school had let out for the day, he wanted to get home as quickly as possible so that he could be alone with his feelings. Even though the tears had stopped falling, deep down he still felt like he was crumbling.

"And plus you look like you haven't eaten anything," Mana observed, almost perturbed at how pale Yuugi looked across his cream colored appearance. All in all he was an attractive kid, but at the moment, he looked like a malnourished child from Africa who was in dire need of a healthy meal and fast or else he would perish. And the puffiness under his otherwise appealing amethyst eyes even gave off more of an unsettling aura. Mana reached into her backpack and pulled out a granola bar and offered it to him. "Here," she said with a soothing, friendly tone.

Food was the last thing on Yuugi's mind. After everything that was thrown at him today, he internally gagged at the sight of food. A broken heart seemed to be a much more potent dilemma than nutrition, at least for right now.

"Take it," goaded Mana, her throat in knots at Yuugi's standoffish attitude. She'd never saw this kind of behavior from him before, at least during the few times that she hung out with him and Yami. Something was obviously very wrong here. She and Yuugi weren't that close but whatever was bothering him, Mana felt compelled to help. After all, everyone needed a shoulder to lean on every now and then or else the world would be a terribly lonely place.

Against his will at least in his eyes, Yuugi took the granola bar after flashing Mana a cynical smile, indicating to her that she should probably leave him alone before someone from administration or janitorial services caught her in the boys' bathroom. He stuffed the granola bar in his pocket and vaguely remembered that he still had the millennium ring in there that he "purchased" for Yami. Yuugi felt a wave of bitterness sweep over him, and the overwhelming urge to burst into tears again. The two coinciding emotions welled up in his chest and Yuugi was forced to take deep breaths, swallowing the sour sensation of grief and heartache. He would definitely return that stupid ring back to Arthur when he got the chance.

Mana sighed impatiently. Yuugi still wasn't talking or budging and she had other things to do as well. Still, she kept a stiff upper lip. "Can I at least walk you home?" she offered timidly. "You look like you could use a friend."

"That's the last thing I need right now," Yuugi replied bitterly, not really keen on what he was saying. Mana definitely knew something was wrong now.

"Oh, come on! Everyone needs friends!" she said bubbly with an annoying squeal that made Yuugi clench his teeth. "Stop being such a sour puss and walk with me. Don't make me get Yami on you!"

Yuugi gasped. He couldn't face Yami. No not like this, dammit. He couldn't deal with him at all, especially after the last despondent look that he gave him after rejecting him and walking away. No. Yuugi didn't have the heart to stand up to that again. He scrambled to his feet nearly falling back down because of his wobbly knees and Mana automatically grabbed his forearms to keep him up.

"What the hell happened to you?" she demanded with wide curious eyes.

Yuugi avoided eye contact, knowing that if he looked at her, he would probably falter and give in, and he really didn't like her probing, especially about such a touchy and emotional subject. He straightened out his shoulders and ironed out his wrinkled crew neck shirt though it was an empty effort since he couldn't get the kinks out. He still felt desperately weak inside but maybe until he got home, Yuugi could thwart off the urge to have a mental breakdown.

"Nothing," he lied feigning a weak smile. "But since you're so hell bent on pestering me, you can walk me home if you want. Just as long as you don't play shrink on the way there."

"Won't even try it," said Mana with a toothy grin. She snaked both of her arms around Yuugi's one limb, nuzzling her jaw on his shoulder. Her perfume vaguely plagued his nostrils but it wasn't too pungent. "Now let's go, we need to get you home so you can eat some real food."

Yuugi only offered a nod of agreement, figuring he was stuck with Mana until they reached the game shop, and then he can tell her to piss off and go hang out with her much cooler friend Yami. Damn he hated thinking about him even with a shattered heart.

They finally exited the bathroom, immediately being greeting by the blazing sun and Yuugi flinched at the uncomfortable ache in between his eyes. He pushed back his glasses and glanced at Mana who smiled at him warmly. He scoffed and continued his tread down the corridor of the now empty halls of Domino High with Mana attached to his arm like a child, passing the garden of shrubs and petunias surrounding the school flag perched atop a thick metal pole. On their left were a plethora of empty classrooms passing by him in a blur, partly due to his preoccupied mind and Mana's incessant chatter. Even though she said she would keep her mouth shut, she did the exact opposite.

At least she wasn't talking about Yami or Yuugi's melancholy state anymore so he figured he could tolerate her girlish jabbering.

He had his hands shoved in his pockets while Mana had an arm wrapped around his. When they turned the corner to another long corridor, Yuugi noticed two people standing at the other end.

One of the two was definitely Yami, if the spiky hair was any indication. His heart grew weak and his stomach was plagued with butterflies and it hurt Yuugi to his core. Yami was standing with his back against the wall with Joey hovering over him, nuzzling their foreheads together. Not only that, but Joey was cupping Yami's chin, gazing into the other's eyes.

Yuugi was insanely jealous. He felt his heart rate increase indefinitely and his stomach muscles began to cramp up. He bit down on his lower lip to stifle the agonizing cry that caught in his throat. But it was quivering so much that Yuugi couldn't breathe. He seethed and clenched his jaw as he watched Joey lean down and give Yami a kiss on the cheek.

That fucking did it. Two could play this game. Cheeky bastard. While Mana was babbling on, oblivious to what was going on in front of her, Yuugi stopped their stride and turned to face her. Before she could ask why, he grabbed her shoulders and aggressively planted a kiss on her lips. Mana flailed her arms outward and tried to push Yuugi away but that just provoked him to press even firmer against her opening. Yuugi backed her up until she hit the wall and Mana uttered a frustrated groan and shoved Yuugi with all of her might when she felt his body against hers.

Before she could open her mouth to insult him, Yuugi asked her, "Mana will you go to the dance with me?"

Whatever tongue lashing she prepared for him was replaced with a confused, yet flattered expression. She did need a date for the dance, but Yuugi was the last person she'd ever expect to ask her.

"Really? You wanna go with me?" she beamed.

To be honest he didn't, but Yuugi couldn't stand to see Yami and Joey together. He figured since Yami snagged his best friend, Yuugi could snag Yami's own right back. Childish, but justified.

"I mean, why not? We both need someone to go with," he replied with a fake grin. He hated leading people on, but in Yuugi's mind he had to get back at Yami for breaking his heart. All rational thinking went out the door when he saw him and Joey together down the hall, coddling and kissing each other.

Down the other end, Yami took a glance to his left and noticed Yuugi and Mana standing together, and rather close by the way. It perked his curiosity, but figured it was none of his business why his two friends were hanging out.

Mana squealed like a pig and practically jumped into Yuugi's arms. "Of course I'll go with you to the dance!" she exclaimed rather loud, her voice echoing down the hall. Yuugi grunted under her weight and hesitantly hugged her back, but when he saw Yami looking at them from a distance, he snaked his arms around her waist and jumped up and down in a circle, feigning happiness and excitement that he finally had a date. Maybe now Yami would know how terrible it feels to go out with someone's best friend instead of the person who actually gave a damn about him.

"Aww cute little Yuugi, I can't wait for tomorrow night," said Mana with a gleam in her amber colored pupils. She genuinely seemed excited about accompanying him to the Spring Fling. "You have to promise to slow dance with me though! Do you promise? Huh, huh?" she pinched his cheeks for emphasis. Her perkiness and bubbly personality was coming off a bit strong.

Yuugi could feel his cheeks burn with red at Mana's comments and enthusiasm. He'd never danced before in his life, much less with a girl. But Yami was still watching them so Yuugi couldn't deny her request. "It wouldn't be a Spring Fling without one," he grinned, hugging Mana again and looking over his shoulder at Yami, who was still staring at them. Yuugi passed him a cocky sneer, but couldn't help but feel guilty about the whole thing. But he couldn't show Yami how much he was really hurting inside. It was killing Yuugi to see him with Joey.

He decided that he couldn't bear to look at them any longer so he walked towards the front entrance of the school outside of the campus gates, with Mana in tow. It was unbelievably hot and beads of sweat trickled down Yuugi's neck and temples, but nothing seemed to move him more than seeing his former best friend and the love of his life together.

They waited at the crosswalk before continuing on, and Mana couldn't seem to stop her damned swooning over him. It reminded Yuugi of why he wasn't attracted to girls in the first place.

He was full of relief when they reached the game shop. Mana seemed reluctant to let him go inside. He refused to tell her what was bothering him and no matter how much she begged, Yuugi wouldn't budge. This was way too personal and intimate to share with anyone else.

"Okay fine, have it your way," she growled, pulling her thin lips into a pout. "But you better be okay by tomorrow night. I refuse to go out with someone who acts like he's on his man period."

Yuugi made a face. "Quit worrying so damn much," he grimaced with an eye roll. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"You're not coming to school?" Mana queried.

"Yes," Yuugi lied, knowing damn well he wouldn't be able to face Joey or Yami after what he saw. "I'll see you later."

Luckily Yuugi's grandpa wasn't around so he was able to vacate to his room with no problem. When he saw his twin sized bed, he let all of his weight go and buried his face into the pillow.

What was he going to do? He knew for a fact that he wouldn't have a good time with Mana when Joey and Yami were going to be right there with them, flaunting their relationship in his face. The worse part was the two of them seemed unmoved by how much their sudden attachment to each other was affecting Yuugi.

Especially Joey. He unceremoniously stole Yami right from under Yuugi's nose and hid it from him so well. All the while pretending that he wanted Yuugi and Yami together when in the back of his devilish mind, Yami was already his. How could anyone be so cruel and heartless?

Yuugi didn't know who to trust anymore. It seemed as though everyone had turned their backs on him with the exception of Mana, and just like before when he was younger, he was left all alone, in a desolate place of self-loathing and torment. He felt stupid for believing he ever had a chance with someone like Yami Sennen; a star football and basketball player with gorgeous scarlet eyes, and a killer fit, toned body. Not to mention a pretty face that could brighten up the darkest room. _What would he do with me?_ Yuugi thought. _I have nothing to offer, and there are so many more better looking people that have a greater chance with him than I do. Shame on me for thinking otherwise_.

That was enough to cause him to start crying again. He lay on his side and clutched his pillow in a fetal position, letting the salty tears flow more freely this time since he was all alone in the house. Yuugi's feeble cries filled the stale atmosphere, and he felt himself sinking deeper and deeper into depression. How could anyone have such a strong hold on his heart? He wasn't aware he was capable of loving someone so much before. It was both very scary and elating.

Sniffling and snorting, Yuugi stared at the wall, absent-mindedly tracing an invisible line with his index finger. He curved the line on one side and did the same thing on the other, bringing both lines together at the bottom.

It was a heart. Quite fitting for the current situation, but it also gave Yuugi an idea. His grandpa always told him that writing things down could help, and maybe help him feel better and get some closure on the whole thing. Yuugi, at that point, was desperate for any kind of relief.

Sitting at his desk, he grabbed a notebook and opened it to the first clean page. He began to jot down any quote that came to mind:

_I wish I could go back to the day I met you and just walk away. Because honestly, it would've saved me so much hurt and pain._

_I don't understand why destiny would let us meet, knowing that we could never be together._

_When I don't see you, I'm perfectly fine and I can move on. But the second I see your face, I'm back to wishing you were mine again._

_It shouldn't bother me, but it does. I shouldn't care about you, but I do. I should hate you, but I don't._

_One of the saddest things that can happen is when one falls in love while the other wants nothing more than friendship._

_With all the smiles you brought me, I never thought that you could cause me so many tears._

_It went from butterflies fluttering in my stomach to bees stinging in my heart._

_I didn't choose you, my heart did._

_I love everything about you, except the fact that you're not with me._

_No matter how strong of a person you are, there's always someone who can make you weak._

As beautiful and profound as those words were, it only brought Yuugi to more devastating tears. He really needed something else, something more constructive and practical to make himself feel better. Maybe writing Yami a letter and not actually giving it to him would alleviate the crippling stress.

_Dear Yami,_

_You will probably never read this letter, but I had to write it down anyway. First of all I would like to say congratulations. You've managed to take my heart – the one thing, the only thing that beats for you and roll over it with a bulldozer. You crushed my spirit and any hopes and dreams I've ever had of being with you. However, I will take partial blame because granted, I never told you how I truly felt about you. Because how could I? You're way too good for me. You walk around school in your perfect v-neck shirts and everyone drools over you, fawns and ogles your perfect eyes and eye rapes your perfect body. Guys and girls line up to get a piece of your ass. You'd probably make anyone scream your name so loud during sex. On top of that, you're an excellent defensive lineman on the football team, and the school's best shooting guard on the basketball team. Everyone loves you, and you could shag anyone in the school that you wanted to. You're just that amazing._

_You've also been an amazing friend to me Yami. Ever since we were kids, you've had my back through everything. When I would get picked on and bullied, you always stood up for me. You never let anyone hurt me and I appreciate that so much. You were like a brother to me, Yami. I can't express enough how much that means to me._

_But then something happened. I fell in love with you. I don't even know when it occurred or how or why, and it scared me so much. The more we hung out together, the more I found myself wanting to hold your hand or even kiss you. It freaked me out so bad because all of my life, I was taught to like girls by my parents, aunts, uncles, cousins – pretty much everybody. Being gay was "immoral" to them. But no matter what, I just couldn't bring myself to be attracted to a female, because the only one I wanted deep down was you. I didn't care about gender; I cared about who the person was inside. And inside of you was a caring, generous, protective, selfless human being. Someone who I could see myself being with, probably forever._

_But that's not possible anymore. You're with Joey and though it pains me to see you two together, I have to accept it. What chance would I have at being with you anyways? I make straight As in school, I wear glasses and I partake in almost every single stereotypically dorky club in Domino High. I have no talents in sports; I can barely dribble a basketball. I guess no matter how much I wanted you, maybe we just didn't mesh together as well as I thought._

_But the way I'm feeling right now Yami, I'll probably never get over you. I love you way too much to just forget about you and move on. I can't stand the thought of us not being together, especially since we never had the chance to even try, and my heart won't let you go. It's a real shame that my own best friend was a snake and stole you away from me especially since he was the one who encouraged me to ask you out in the first place. It kills me to know that he was just setting me up for failure. I don't know if I can ever forgive Joey for that. It hurts too much._

_I can't get you out of my mind. You have me consumed in this little cocoon of love and obsession and it physically hurts to know that I can't have you. Why couldn't we have given each other a try Yami? I love you…_

_Andddddd here come the tears. I feel so pathetic being holed up in my room, alone with my thoughts and feelings, plaguing me and mocking me as if to say "I told you so!"_

_I need to end this letter. The more I write, the more I'm reminded of how we'll never be together. My head is pounding and my temples won't stop throbbing. I don't even know why I agreed to come with Mana to the dance, especially since you and Joey will be there. I can't handle seeing you two with each other, it kills me. As selfish as this sounds, I want you to myself, Yami. I need you so bad._

_No matter what, I want us to remain friends, even though I'm dying to be more than that. But I have to respect your wishes. But I can't stop loving you even if you asked. I'm sorry, but I can't. I care way too deeply._

_I love you so much Yami. I'll see you at the dance tomorrow night. That is, if I don't have another emotional breakdown from seeing you and Joey together._

Yuugi couldn't write anymore. With tears staining the paper, he closed the notebook, climbed back into bed and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**Author's note:** Okaaaaay so it was too long to be a two shot so I turned it into a three lol. Next chapter contains a lemon ;) you've been warned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** This chapter is lemon scented. You've been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

* * *

_"Sometimes you love someone so much that not even the truth can change your mind."_

* * *

Balloons from all colors of the spectrum cascaded the school auditorium shading the neon strobe lights that careened throughout the building like Hollywood lights. Ribbons and bows that sported the Domino High school colors flooded the stage and surrounding tables and chairs. The stage itself homed a podium in the middle with a photography stand and D.J turntable on either side. Tables and tables of junk food and drinks were enough to fill the students' energy level to that of a child, bursting with vitality and vigor, dancing and laughing to shake the stress of school away. At least for one night, they weren't bothered with the strenuous tasks of completing a homework assignment or project. Their feet stomped to the rhythm of the infectious music, prancing naturally to however the beat of the song moved them, with not a care in the world.

The school activities committee really did a good job of making the place look like an actual club.

Yuugi and Mana sat at a table near the back exit of the auditorium. Mana was understandably bored and Yuugi didn't seem to want to do anything but sit around and watch the other kids have a great time. He offered to let her go and dance by herself, but she didn't want to leave Yuugi all by his lonesome.

He was wearing a bright plum end-on-end solid dress shirt under a fine striped black vest from Perry Ellis, and black chino dress pants. Yuugi's outfit screamed crisp and clean cut, all the way down to his black slip on loafers from Stacy Adams. He would have to thank his grandpa for buying him such a badass outfit.

Mana on the other hand wore a classic black and white strapless sequin dress, parading silver toned glass chandelier earrings, teardrop link bracelet, and stainless steel white enamel signature pendant necklace. On her feet were a pair of black platform wedged sandals, and she had a backup pair of flat sandals in her purse just in case her feet hurt too much from dancing. Her hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail, and freshly cut bangs drawing attention to her her honey colored pupils. Her acrylic nails tapped anxiously on the white tablecloth on top of the decorated surface, amid balloons, ribbons, party horns, mini candles and confetti.

"Were you planning on sitting here all night? Because I wasn't," Mana scowled. "I look too damn good to just sit at a table and watch other people shaking their ass."

Yuugi sighed, looking back at her. "You can go and dance if you want," he replied with a tired glare. "I don't feel very well."

"You said the same thing yesterday. Dork."

She rolled her eyes and stood up in front of him with balled up fists on her hips. Yuugi had a hand covering up his mouth, lost in thought and he barely even noticed her. But there was no sign of Yami or Joey, so he wasn't having a completely terrible time. Yet.

"Actually I didn't, you just assumed that," he muttered.

Ke$ha's _"Crazy Kids"_ reverberated through the speakers and Mana, as well as the rest of the student body in the auditorium squealed in excitement.

"Oh my god, this is my favorite song! Dance with me Yuugi!" she shouted, grabbing his arm to pull him up, but he was adamant about staying in his seat. "Don't be such a wallflower!"

She flailed Yuugi's arms along with hers, twirling and gyrating her hips - while he was still sitting down - as she sung along to the music.

"_Tonight we'll do it big, and shine like stars, and we don't give a fuck 'cause that's just who we are!_" she yelled, weaving her fingers with Yuugi's, straightening her arms, making him almost fall out of his seat. Mana pulled him up even harder and when he finally stood up, she wrapped his arms around her waist, and Yuugi could sense her perfume tickling his nostrils. Her honey eyes locked in with his amethyst ones, and Yuugi reflexively held her waist as Mana rested her head on his collarbone.

"See?" she beamed when she noticed the pink blush across his cheeks. "Isn't this fun?" She held him closer and Yuugi felt her breasts press against his own chest, and his pants tightened. Naturally.

Damn. If only it was Yami's hard chiseled body pushed against his instead of Mana's. No doubt she was hot, but Yuugi wasn't attracted to girls in the slightest. But she was the only person who cared enough to make sure he was okay and that he was having a good time.

"Yeah I guess – " Yuugi was suddenly cut off when a crowd of students cheered and hollered toward the entrance of the building. Curiously, he spun Mana around so that he was facing the direction of the commotion.

He should've known.

Yami and Joey entered the auditorium, arms entwined, greeting everyone with either a handshake, dap or a high five. Yami was the center of attention and everyone wanted a glance at what he was wearing.

Yuugi felt his knees go weak again. When Yami entered the center of the dance floor, Joey followed. That's when Yuugi got a glimpse of what he had on.

Yami was modeled in a solid lilac long sleeved dress shirt underneath a black ministiped slim fit vest with matching slim fit slacks and blazer. He strutted in a pair of black oxford shoes, taking Joey's hand and twirling him around as if they were the only two on the dance floor. However, the crowd surrounded them as Joey took the lead and tipped Yami low enough to expose his famous stenoid muscles. Yuugi heard a throng of girls "awing" and screaming as everyone else applauded and cheered for an encore.

By this time, Yuugi wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Not because everyone's attention and adoration was on those two, but because he couldn't handle or stand seeing Yami with someone else. It just didn't look right. Jealousy seeped through his veins and his throat felt tight and clenched. His chest welled up and he inhaled deep breaths to calm himself down. He couldn't burst into tears, at least not out in the open, it was too embarrassing and Yuugi refused to let Yami or Joey or even Mana see him so pathetically broken inside.

He felt so weak for letting his emotions and feelings be controlled by an outside force, as if he had no say so in how he could feel. It was as though Yami had the key to his happiness and he was being selfish with it, refusing to open the door to Yuugi's heart, a place where he'd never be hurt or betrayed. If only Yami knew that.

"Umm, I need to go to the restroom," he reported to Mana. "I feel sick all of a sudden." This time he wasn't lying.

"Are you okay?" asked Mana, rubbing his shoulders.

"When I throw up, I will be," Yuugi replied. Once last glance at Yami and Joey and he was headed towards the side door that lead to the dank hallways of Domino High.

It was eerily dark. The long passageways of marble floors painted in different directions, leading to stairwells, classrooms, restrooms, the cafeteria, and other unknown rooms strewn about the first floor. Yuugi didn't care which room he ended up in; he just wanted to get away from everything and everybody.

The heel of his loafers scuffed across the tile floor emitting an echoing sound that seemed to bounce off the walls. Yuugi opened the door of a random room he came across, being thankful that it was unlocked. He couldn't find a light, but maybe it was better that way. He didn't mind crying in the dark.

He sat down, not knowing where the hell he was – it was too dark, but he felt something like a turned over mop bucket when he sat down. That was fine. He didn't want to get his outfit dirty after grandpa spent so much money on it.

The tears cascaded his face, as if on cue. It wasn't as though he could stop them from falling anyways considering the pain he endured for the past two days. It hurt too fucking much to hold everything in.

Yuugi hid his face in his palms, crying audibly, sniffling, gasping in air and holding himself at his sides. He felt himself crumbling again, wondering just how much more he could take of this. He felt like he was at his wits end, fed up with everything and everybody. He questioned why people who loved the most get hurt the most. It wasn't fair that people like Joey was able to get whoever and whatever they wanted without thinking about the toes they stepped on to get there.

And the worst part was, Yuugi didn't even fight. He never argued when Joey told him that he taking Yami to the dance. He was too stunned and speechless to offer any kind of rebuttal or feasible argument as to why he deserved Yami more than Joey did. The news impacted him harder than the stock market crash in 1929. Mostly in part because Yuugi didn't like confrontations and altercations. He'd rather run away and hide from the problem.

Like he was doing now.

He froze when he heard the door creak open. Even though someone had now discovered Yuugi's hiding place, the boy didn't bother looking up. He was resting his elbows on his thighs, wiping away tears, and too emotionally exhausted to contend whatever or whoever was at the door.

The light that now entered the room began to annoy him. However, Yuugi took the opportunity to look at his surroundings and quickly realized that he was in a supply closet. That would explain the bucket he was sitting on. No doubt a janitor had come in to gather his instruments to clean and Yuugi was in his way. He didn't care though. He wasn't budging.

He was staring directly at the floor but Yuugi noticed a pair of black oxford dress shoes that stood in the entryway. That's when he swallowed – hard. No it couldn't be…

It couldn't have been Yami standing there. Yuugi refused to believe it. Plus he couldn't have been the only person in that entire auditorium who wore those shoes. Yuugi quickly tried to calm himself down, telling himself not to get his hopes up again. He couldn't afford yet another disappointment.

However, as he slowly glanced upward at the silhouette figure, Yuugi saw slender legs of black mini pinstripe slacks, a lilac dress shirt and a black vest identical to his. He gasped to himself when he locked eyes with a matching set of ruby red crimson gemstones poached atop a pair of soft, plush lips curled up into a cordial smile.

Yami's blazer was missing, which meant that Yuugi had a bird's eye view of the thick, athletic, rugged frame of Yami's torso and arms. His hands were hidden in his pockets and his head was slightly angled to the side, where his polished porcelain skin glimmered in the distant sunlight.

Yami was drop dead gorgeous. The way he stood there demanded so much attention, and his pose exuded masculinity and elegance at the same time like a sex god. Yuugi couldn't help but swallow hard and bite his lower lip as the gleam on Yami's smoothly surfaced face was even brighter when he made eye contact with him.

For a moment or two, Yuugi was back where he started. In love with Yami again. Every single tear he shed, every single cry that escaped his throat was all but forgotten about. He couldn't control his rapid heartbeat or his fleeting emotions. It satisfied Yuugi to no end that Yami actually came to look for him and thought to search a supply closet of all places.

But then he remembered why he was there in the first place.

Yuugi suddenly frowned and crossed his arms, turning the other way with his back towards Yami. The bitterness of knowing that he chose Joey over him set an angry fire throughout his nervous system. He fought back tears and propped his elbows up, resting them on his legs, pouting. He expected Yami to leave after his back was turned, but when Yuugi heard the door closing and footsteps approaching from behind him, he panicked.

Yami stood in front of him now. There wasn't that much room in the closet, so he was standing pretty close. Yuugi averted his gaze towards the opposite side of the floor, refusing to look at him. Yami took half of a step towards Yuugi and he flinched. He was alone with this guy in a mop closet of all places and Yuugi didn't know how Yami was behind closed doors.

Against his better judgment, Yuugi looked up to a now troubled Yami, if the concerned look on his face was any clue. His lips curved in a slight frown and his eyebrows furrowed inwardly. It was both comforting and upsetting at the same time.

"What are you looking at me for?" Yuugi croaked bitterly.

"Yuugi Mutou what is your problem?" Yami demanded in a rigid tone. Yuugi shuddered a little.

"My problem?" he echoed. "Well you, for starters."

"Me?" Yami said quizzically. "What did I do?"

"Yami, you only went out with my best friend. How do you expect me to react?"

Yami sighed and face palmed. "Well you didn't ask me. How was I supposed to know that you had feelings for me Yuugi? I can't read minds."

Yuugi clenched his jaw. Yami noticed the muscles rippling along his cheekbones. But he didn't reply.

"Besides," he added. "You came to the Spring Fling with _my_ best friend. You think that didn't bother me?"

Yuugi wasn't aware of that. He was so caught up in trying to make Yami jealous by going out with Mana that he didn't realize how it would make him feel. He just assumed by Yami's lack of attention towards him that he wouldn't care. But Yuugi guessed he was wrong.

Still. He was pretty sour about the whole thing. Yuugi turned even more towards the side away from Yami. He didn't know what to say. And anything he did say would probably ignite a fight.

Yami groaned in frustration. "Yuugi will you just talk to me?" he begged.

Yuugi's legs shook ferociously. He felt an argument coming on. The tone in Yami's voice told him that he was getting annoyed, maybe even pissed off.

As usual, he felt his throat tighten. "I can't! Don't you think I want to?" he whined, taken off guard by the sudden onset of tears racing down his cheeks. Oh great. Yami was going to think he was such a wimp now. But he continued. "In my head, this is so easy. I've said it all year long during the school year, a million times."

"Said what?" Yami queried with a perked eyebrow.

"I…" Yuugi took a deep breath. "I don't think I'm strong enough to say it. With just…us here in this confined closet."

"Yuugi," Yami sighed sympathetically. "It's just you and me. We've known each other our entire lives. We've always been able to talk."

"That's what's making this so hard now," Yuugi replied with a frown.

"It doesn't have to be."

Yami had a point. Maybe Yuugi was making this more difficult than it really was, and he was overthinking the entire situation. After all, the guy had left a school dance to look for him and lock himself inside a mop closet with Yuugi when he did. Nobody would be able to claim that Yami wasn't a caring person after that.

Yuugi stood up gingerly. He was still too shy to look Yami straight in the eyes, at least for a long time. His broad and chiseled chest came into view and Yuugi swallowed as if shoving a dry pill down his throat. Even through his dress shirt, Yuugi could clearly see his hard pectorals traced through the fabric of his cottoned garment. Yami's trunk moved up and down in a rhythmic pattern as he inhaled and exhaled. Of course everyone needed to breathe but even the way he did that drove Yuugi wild.

He straightened out his pants and his shirt and cleared his throat a few times. He'd kill for some water right now.

"Yuugi?" Yami mumbled, taking his chin and lifting his head to meet his eyes. "I'm up here."

"Right." Yuugi said with a shaky voice and flushed expression, now locking eyes with the most gorgeous guy in all of Domino High School. Yuugi was lost in those crimson pupils that honed in on him, and the gleams in Yami's irises seem to say, _"I'm here for you."_ It made Yuugi's breathing shallow as Yami's lips curled into a colorful smile, closing the gap between the two of them.

"Look, Yami – " Yuugi started to say, taking another swallow of courage and at the same time, dealing with the close proximity. "If I had to dream up the perfect guy, he wouldn't even come close to you. When I'm away from you, I think of all of these wonderful things to say to you, to make you fall in love with me, but as soon as I'm around you, I'm tongue tied….kinda like how I am now. My face gets all hot and my knees go all gooey and my mind goes completely blank."

Yami still had Yuugi's chin in his grasp so while Yuugi was talking, he was forced to look Yami dead in the eye, which made him want to piss his pants. Bad enough his face was as red as a tomato. But Yami was silent during Yuugi's confession, which could've gone either way. Yuugi would pray that his efforts weren't in vain.

"So – so what are you saying Yuugi?" he asked, bringing their foreheads together. Yuugi melted under his embrace. Yami now had his cheeks cupped into his hands. Their faces were so close, Yuugi could practically taste his breath.

"I'm….I'm saying," Yuugi whispered, trying to breathe. "That I love you Yami. I've loved you for so long and I kept it to myself because I didn't want to destroy our friendship and I was scared to lose you. I just hope I'm not in this alone..."

His breath hitched when he felt Yami's thumb graze softly across his cheek. Yuugi could almost feel himself crumbling from Yami's achingly supple touch.

"W-will you be my boyfriend?" Yuugi asked with the utmost meekness.

He closed his eyes after that. He didn't want to look at Yami just in case he was going to be rejected again. God, Yuugi couldn't face being written off a second time.

He noticed that Yami didn't say anything. But Yuugi was too apprehensive to open his eyes to see why. His knees trembled and his heart thumped so loudly in his chest he was afraid Yami might hear it.

While his eyes were still closed, Yuugi felt Yami bringing his face closer to his – or did he? He knew the guy was still cupping his jaw, but now Yuugi could sense even more of Yami's breath invading his nasal cavities.

When he opened his eyes again, he gasped. Yami's head was tilted to the side and his lips were literally a centimeter away from Yuugi's. His deep recesses of crimson captured Yuugi in a euphoric trance and pretty soon all of his senses were numb as Yami inched even closer to him.

He recoiled.

"Wh-wh-at are you d-d-d-doing Yami?" he stammered, his words broken and thoughts erratic.

"About to kiss you, what else?" he answered with the most calming tone and sexiest grin. He leaned in for the kill but Yuugi recoiled once again.

"B-b-but what about Joey?" he asked.

"Joey?" Yami said absent-mindedly, "Joey _who_?"

"Your date…" Yuugi said above a whisper.

Yami backed Yuugi up against the wall, cheeks still tucked in his hands. Yuugi's heart thumped tenfold and he instinctively smacked both of his hands on either side of him on the wall as he looked up at the man he loved. He gulped, trying to calm himself, but his hormones were like a fiery furnace, especially when Yami pushed his body up on him.

"_You're_ my date now aibou," he said with wanton crimson eyes.

Yuugi felt trapped in between Yami and the wall, but he couldn't bring himself to push the man away. Yami leaned and gave Yuugi a chaste kiss on the forehead, and then to the cheek. Yuugi gasped and his body tensed when he felt Yami's plush soft lips against his skin. He then felt Yami unbuttoning his vest while he planted more soft kisses on his jawline and neck. Yuugi threw his head back, closed his eyes and moaned softly as he felt Yami's light feathery touches ghost across him.

He wanted to feel Yami's lips against his so bad now. Yuugi then bravely took his cheeks and pressed their mouths together, earning a surprised groan from the other. He tilted his head and dove deeper inside, coaxing Yami's lips with his tongue, begging to have access inside his wet, moist cavern. Free to do whatever he wanted, Yuugi swallowed Yami's tongue inside his own mouth, moaning into the kiss and feeling Yami's breath invade his nose at a rapid speed. Meanwhile, Yami continued to unbutton Yuugi's vest, letting it slip off his shoulders freely and onto the floor. He felt Yuugi's little body relax against him and so Yami then grabbed Yuugi by his bottom and lifted him up a little off the ground and wrapped Yuugi's legs around his waist, breaking their kiss in the progress.

Yuugi needed to catch his breath. His panting was out of control and his breathing was irregular and unorganized. He rested his head back on the wall while Yami then proceeded to canoodle his exposed neck, gently marking the younger one's skin, leaving a love bite in its place. Yuugi closed his eyes and bit back a moan feeling his skin grow hot and his legs grow weaker as Yami sank his teeth into him like a vampire. When Yami was done marking him, Yuugi went limp and rested his head on Yami's shoulder.

"Yuugi," he wheezed, kissing his cheek to comfort him. "Do you want to stop this? Just say the word and I promise, I'll stop right now."

"N-n-no," was Yuugi's feeble answer. "More…Please…I want more."

Happy with the answer he received, Yami's fingertips ghosted across the crook of his neck and jawline before he cradled Yuugi's chin bringing him for another chaste kiss. This time he was a little firmer, leading the way and taking charge when he slipped his tongue inside of Yuugi's mouth, feeling an immediate electric charge from the sensation. Yuugi tasted so good, it made Yami dizzy with want, angling his head to the left and the right to get a better flavor of the younger one's cavernous opening. Yuugi snaked both of his hands around Yami's neck pressing him even further inside, and the two clashed in a battle of domination over the other, feeling the vibration of the other's moans against their lips and swallowing in the shock waves.

Yuugi couldn't believe what was happening. The hairs on the nape of his neck stood on end every time he felt Yami's lips suck him inside, and every single soft touch of his gentle fingers heightened his nerves. This is what he dreamed for, what he yearned for every day; to be in Yami's arms softening under his caressing and reassuring cuddles, feeling safe and secure in his sturdy, broad arms. He was lost under the spell, the transfixing gaze that Yami gave him once they recoiled again due to lack of oxygen. Half lidded crimson eyes met his own, dark with lust and desire. At this point, he wanted to take Yuugi and devour him and suck up every ounce of him until they were finished. Sick as it sounded, Yami wanted to erase every shred of Yuugi's innocence, laying him flat on his back and making Yuugi his and only his again and again.

"Yami, tell me you love me…please..." Yuugi mewled, well aware that he may have sounded desperate and pathetic, but he didn't care anymore. Any inhibitions or hindrance was out of the door and from here on out, there was going to be nothing but pure, raw and honest emotion.

"Of course," Yami panted, trying to recollect the color back on his paled face. "Of course I love you, aibou."

Aibou. If Yuugi's memory served him correctly, that was the Japanese term for "partner". It was flattering and cute that Yami remembered something like that. It made him love the man even more, if that were even possible.

Yami lowered Yuugi back to the floor, letting the younger one weave his fingers in between his tri colored tresses, massaging the scalp while he returned to littering his neck with even more kisses. Yuugi let out a satisfied sigh, curling his toes every time he felt his skin being assaulted by Yami's tantalizing nips. He was so distracted by the kisses and his own moaning that Yuugi didn't even realize Yami unbuttoning his dress shirt. It wasn't until he felt a cold draft that he gasped and looked down at his bare chest.

Yami only offered him a wink before he settled on his knees, puckering and licking his lips before teasingly playing with Yuugi's nipple, swirling his tongue around the nub, and sucking it in. Yuugi threw his head back against the wall, moaning Yami's name and begging him not to stop. When he was done, the nipple was noticeably hard so Yami did the same to the other, enveloping it with his entire mouth, while feeling Yuugi tighten the grip in his hair telling him that it felt good to him.

He then lowered himself down to Yuugi's navel and part of his upper pelvis, and Yami could tell just by looking that Yuugi was aroused. His stiff erection poked through his pants; Yami couldn't resist unbuckling Yuugi's belt and revealing his underwear as the slacks dropped down to his ankles.

Yuugi inhaled sharply and looked down at Yami with a terrified expression. He'd never been naked in front of anyone before and this was his very first sexual experience. It was so embarrassing. His face flushed ten shades of red when he noticed Yami looking at his member. Yuugi hid his face behind an arm, not wanting to look so vulnerable in front of someone who was probably way more experienced than he was.

"No, Yuugi, it's okay," Yami reassured him, rubbing his forearm. "Don't be scared. I promise I'll be gentle."

Sure Yuugi had masturbated before in the past, but he never had someone else bring him to that sexually excited condition. It felt so new to him.

But, despite his fear, he believed Yami. If he said he'd be gentle then he meant it. Yuugi took in deep, purifying breaths and glanced down at the man he adored, nodding his head to tell him that he could proceed. Yami then took Yuugi's clothed member and squeezed it gently. Yuugi moaned loudly at the electrifying sensation that ran through his fibers.

"Y-Yami!" he screamed, as he felt himself get wet under Yami's grasp. His toes coiled and his chest rose and fell in a series of desperate intakes of air when Yami continued to use frottage on him. Yuugi whined and mewled the more Yami jerked him off, as pre-cum spilled into his underwear and he felt as though he was going to climax. Yuugi thought he was going to lose it.

But then he stopped.

Yuugi was dubious, but Yami couldn't take not being inside of him any longer, especially after hearing Yuugi's cute moans. After freeing his hands from Yuugi's bulging erection, he picked him up and carried him over to a blow molded plastic table and laid him flat on his back, and he stood, hovering over him, arms on either side of Yuugi's hips. The cold material made Yuugi shiver and he anxiously wanted Yami on top of him to make him warm again.

Yuugi was practically naked while Yami still had all of his clothes on. Yami leaned down and feathered more kisses on Yuugi neck, making the younger toss his head back more so that he could have more contact. His hands slithered down Yami's back as he felt more of his weight bearing down on him. He didn't like the feeling of fabric against his fingers, but Yuugi wasn't sure if he was bold enough to undress Yami himself or have him do it. But he did know that he desperately needed to feel Yami's bare skin and smooth, solid muscles against his body.

Yami took notice of Yuugi's hesitation under him. It appeared as though he wanted to make a move but was still too bashful.

"It's okay, Yuugi," he said after kissing him tenderly. "You can touch me. Do whatever you want with me."

He couldn't help but smirk when all Yuugi could do was blush at his bold request. He was so virginal to the point where it was downright adorable.

Yami extended another kiss to Yuugi's nose as he felt the one under him unbutton his vest, painfully slow. Yami had to admit that he wouldn't be able to hold off much longer before he pounded Yuugi's insides and made him scream. But he knew this was his first time, so he couldn't be hasty.

"Faster," Yami goaded. "Don't be afraid to be aggressive and rough with me. I can handle it."

"I—I," Yuugi moaned, gripping the fabric of Yami's vest in his hands. God this was so foreign to him.

"Take my clothes off, aibou," Yami grinned. "Don't be such a tease."

That did it. Yuugi gasped, not used to Yami saying such dirty words, but he was so eager to make love too. He didn't want Yami to have blue balls or something with his inadvertent teasing.

After undoing the vest and the shirt, Yuugi marveled at Yami's muscular and bulky pectorals. Ripples of sinewy flesh felt like perfect plaster under Yuugi's fingertips, and he shamelessly molested and massaged the dense meat.

This made Yami grow hard in a matter of seconds. He then briskly unzipped his pants and lowered his boxers as well, feeling them both touch his ankles at once. Yuugi wide eyed and anticipating looked down at his fully erect organ.

"Your fault," Yami teased with a wicked grin, as he climbed completely on top of Yuugi and after he disposed of his underwear too, he lay wholly against him, members brushed against each other and all. Yuugi spread his legs as wide as he could as he hooked them around Yami's waist, arms around his neck, petitioning him to continue.

He couldn't get enough of Yuugi's jawline and neck. When he went down to kiss him there, he simultaneously grinded his hips against the boy's, and Yuugi let out a deep-throated scream that almost broke the sound barrier. Yami felt his erection expand and throb underneath him.

"Y-Yami," he whimpered. "Please…."

"Please what?" the older one asked, plastering endless kisses on his neck.

"Just….please!" Yuugi moaned, his voice sounding so desperate and needy, it was almost shameful.

"Please _what_, aibou?" Yami repeated with a devious smirk, knowing full well what Yuugi was trying to ask him, but he just wanted to him say it. "I can't pleasure you unless I know what you want."

Yuugi swallowed under the man above him, feeling the weight of his swollen, throbbing erection against his. He wanted so badly for Yami to just sexually destroy him; couldn't he tell by his begging?

"I won't know…"

Yami kissed his neck.

"How you want it…"

A peck to his collarbone.

"Unless you tell me…."

More kisses on his neck.

As an added measure, he grinded his hips once again, this time harder, making Yuugi squeal and whine like a wanton girl.

He couldn't take it anymore. Something came over him. "Touch me, Yami. Fondle me. Play with me. _Rape me! _Do whatever you want to me. Thrust inside me and make me scream and beg for more! Fuck me til I'm numb. God, please…I want you so much."

Yuugi didn't know he had it in him. All Yami could do was smirk at his little one's blushed, embarrassed face and offer him a kiss on the lips. He had one hand on Yuugi's cheek and the other near his tight entrance, very slightly touching the outer bearing.

"Ahh! – " Yuugi uttered a startled cry at the sensation of Yami's probing fingers. His inner ring muscles clutched tightly as the fear of invasion plagued his mind. Here came the scary part.

"Just relax, aibou," whispered Yami, kissing Yuugi's flushed cheek to soothe his nerves. "It'll hurt more if you tense up."

Yuugi nodded and took a few deep breaths, looking up at the ceiling. He forced his body to relax to take his mind elsewhere, perhaps something more serene like a tropical island sitting on a hammock or lying on the beach getting a tan.

Or maybe setting his foot in the lava pit of a volcano!

Yuugi screamed when Yami entered three fingers inside him. Salivated or not it hurt so much, making the ring of tight virginal muscles clench down around his digits. Yami bit down on his lip as hearing Yuugi's agonizing cries hurt him to his soul. He felt his body tensing up more and more as he tried to deal with the piercing pain.

"Yuugi…try to relax your body. I don't wanna hurt you. Can you do that for me? Please?"

"I'm –- I'm trying!" Yuugi's scared sobs were enough to break Yami's heart. He had both hands on Yami's shoulders, gaping at the ceiling. Yami puckered his lips in a dubious curl, unsure if he should continue or not.

"K-k-keep going…please Yami," Yuugi mewled, fighting back tears.

Still doubtful but trusting Yuugi, Yami resumed his probing, this time very gently and slowly, not having the stomach to hear Yuugi's heart wrenching cries again. Yuugi's moans increased in volume as Yami's fingers worked their way, threading and kneading the taut muscles apart, scissoring and loosening the ring before stretching the insides a little bit more forcefully, pushing the little one to his limits. Yuugi arched his back and moaned in pleasure, feeling the ache and discomfort leave his body, and wanting Yami to push his fingers more inside of him. "Y-Y-Yami!" he whined, throwing his head back and feeling his abs contract again as if an impending climax was near.

"Uh, uh aibou. Not yet," Yami whispered, sensing that Yuugi's body was about to convulse in orgasmic ecstasy. He was just getting started, and there was no way he could stop so soon.

By this time, Yuugi was dying for Yami's thick fleshy member to be inside of him, dominating him, taking him, stripping away his virginity until he screamed for him to stop. His forehead, chest and back pooled perspiration and his sun kissed bangs matted to his forehead. He heard the table creak as Yami climbed back and hovered over him, looking into Yuugi's desperate lustful amethyst eyes, dilated, hungry, and starving for his sex.

"Yami, please…don't stop. I need to feel you," he moaned, sensing the other's bulging erection gently stroking the ring of muscles at his entrance below, just to make Yuugi whimper and beg for more. He couldn't hold back or keep anything in, and he was at the point of no return. Yuugi hadn't planned on this happening tonight, but he felt like if he didn't make love to Yami, he would be incomplete. He wanted to become one with him, to be his one and only and Yuugi prayed that he would be able to keep him long after this was over.

Yami took a deep breath before snapping his hips and colliding them with Yuugi's burying his member deep inside of the wet, tight, fleshy tissue, implanting himself deep within the little one's core. Yuugi's eyes flew open and a strangled scream seeped from his throat, as Yami's erection expanded and filled him to the brim. Yuugi held him closer around his neck and waist, wanting and needing more intimacy and proximity while struggling to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked with deep concern, but at the same time loving how fucking good it felt to be inside of Yuugi. He felt Yuugi's rapid heartbeat thump against his chest and the little one held his face in his hands and kissed him passionately.

"Yes!" he squealed, feeling shockwaves of pleasure throughout his body. "_Hurt me, Yami! Just do it!_"

"If you insist," said Yami with a seductive smirk, pulling out gently and giving Yuugi a quick glance observing the absolute rapture in his cherubic features. He buried his face in the crook of Yuugi's neck before pushing himself back inside the delicious wet cavern. Yuugi uttered a shrill moan for his efforts.

"Harder!" Yuugi cried, squeezing his arms and legs around Yami tighter. He wanted Yami to take him to the heavens, no matter how rough he was at that point. Yuugi was desperate to feel those powerful thrusts inside him, making him scream out in ecstasy and bliss. Yami then pounded into Yuugi a third time, hitting his prostate and after Yuugi begged him not to stop, he felt continuous blows and plunges inside him, and Yuugi arched his back against Yami, and at the same time trying to match the frantic rhythm of thrusts that he was being assaulted with.

Yami gripped Yuugi's hips as he slammed into his prostate with deadly force, feeling the heat between them increase ten fold. Yuugi wanted more, more friction and more rubbing against his skin, arching his back higher against Yami while moaning in his ear, making the older one growl in satisfaction and increase his pace even faster.

"So…tight…so hot…my Yuugi," Yami mumbled and panted against his ear as he pounded the one under him with all of his might. He heard the slapping of Yuugi's skin against the table, on top of the wet squelches in between their legs, but no matter what Yuugi didn't want him to rest until he was at his peak. He felt his cavernous walls clenching down on Yami's invading hardness with each desperate thrust. Yuugi whimpered and felt tears flow down his face when Yami seemed to hit his prostate every single time he mashed inside of him. It felt so painfully good, so elating that Yuugi didn't want to stop, he wanted to make love all night long. His screams seemed to intensify the more Yami humped into him, harder and faster with each plunge until he was moving impossibly quick in and out, in and out.

In and out…

Yuugi's throat felt raw, but he couldn't stop moaning. Not while Yami was completely blanketed over him, violently thrusting and pummeling his insides and saying his name so beautifully. Breathless whispers of "I love you" poured from Yami's vocal cords and he didn't know how much longer he could hold on during this passionate lovemaking before he climaxed.

Yuugi was seeing stars no matter how many times he opened and closed his eyes shut, and his chest cavity heaved and swelled as his need for oxygen was overwhelming as Yami made him scream until his voice was raspy. His entire body shook and went numb, teeth clenching as he felt that wonderful pulsating foreign object inside his body, and feeling the muscles in his stomach contract and expand as the white substance filled his belly.

"Almost there Yuugi…just hold on. Hold on for me…."

"I don't…I don't think I can!" was Yuugi's sharp cry. This was getting way too much for him to bear, but it felt too good to stop and he wanted to please his partner so bad. Yami was hitting his sweet spot every single time he dove into his entrance, sending his nervous system into overdrive.

Yami's moans were also filling the air because he couldn't hold it in anymore, and he bit down on Yuugi's neck when the felt the little one firmly grab his hips and arch his own against his pelvis, feeling unbelievable pleasure and electricity from the hard movements. Yami returned the favor with an equally powerful thrust, while aggressively slipping his tongue in Yuugi's mouth in the heat of the moment and moaning shamelessly against his lips, while his body was anxious and dying for release, but at the same time, not wanting the sex to end.

"Yami - Yami I'm gonna cum!" Yuugi shrieked at the top of his lungs and a flash of white light overcame his senses and he exploded, showering his milky essence everywhere, all over his stomach and Yami's chest. The little one grasped the edges of the table as his orgasm completely overpowered him, enrapturing him in pleasure, and crippling him into a state of disorienting hysteria.

A few seconds later, Yami felt the walls of his stomach expanding and contrasting, as the bottom of his abdomen pooled and in a haste, he grabbed Yuugi's arms and pinned them over his head when he felt his release coming and spilled his seed inside of Yuugi. He groaned loudly, his face twisted in euphoria and Yami gyrated his hips against Yuugi's as he rode out the wave of his orgasm before collapsing on top of the whimpering boy.

. . . Both of them went limp against the other, panting and taking in deep breaths, trying to return themselves back to normal. The entire room was hot and sweltering and Yuugi was sure that their friends at the dance knew they were missing and would come looking for them. He didn't want to be caught in such a compromising situation, but Yami felt so soothing and warm on top of him that he wanted to fall asleep like this.

Yami didn't say anything for a long time. When he finally let go of Yuugi's arms, he cradled his face in the little one's neck, breathing hard into his skin. He'd hope that Yuugi didn't mind, because he was too exhausted to move.

"You okay?" Yuugi asked him, hoping that their intense lovemaking didn't knock the wind out of Yami or something.

"Yes. I'm fine. It's you that I'm worried about little one," He muttered. "I hope I wasn't too rough with you."

"No," Yuugi quickly said. "It was amazing. _You're_ amazing Yami."

Yami lifted his head and offered Yuugi a weak smile, his crimson orbs filled with satisfaction and love. He gently pressed down against Yuugi's lips as a thank you.

"S-so Yami," Yuugi muttered while their foreheads were bound together. "Will you be mine?"

"After what we just did, you're still wondering about that? Silly little aibou," Yami snickered and tickled Yuugi's neck with his lips and tongue making him giggle and squirm underneath him.

"Yami!" Yuugi exclaimed, feeling his stomach muscles ache from laughing. "We need to get cleaned up. I'm sure Joey and Mana are wondering where the hell we are."

"You're right about that," he chuckled. "It's too bad though. I would've loved to go another round with you, aibou."

"Ohh no, uh uh," Yuugi refused, noticing the wanton gleam in Yami's pupils. "I can't even get horny again after something like that."

"Me either," said Yami. "I just wanted to see that cute little blush of yours."

Yuugi smacked his shoulder. "You jerk!" he laughed, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck and embracing him in a hug.

They took about twenty minutes to clean up and get dressed. Yuugi's lower limbs were sore and tender and he felt a shooting pain in his spine and Yami felt bad about that. Yuugi assured him that it was fine and that all he needed was some rest and he would be good as new by tomorrow.

The two boys tried to reenter the auditorium unnoticed, but Mana and Joey were sitting right at the very back table near the door. The duo burst from their seats when they lay eyes on Yuugi and Yami. Not only that but Tristan approached them as well.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Joey demanded with a suspicious glare.

"Uhh." Yuugi looked at Yami as if to say help-me-out-here because there was no way he was going to reveal to everyone that they just had sex in a janitor's closet.

"Doesn't matter," Yami replied nonchalantly with a dismissive hand. "All is right with the world, Joseph."

"Well, good."

Yuugi made a face. Joey was actually happy about this? Wasn't he the one who asked Yami to the dance to begin with? He was perplexed to say the least.

"You better be glad this worked out kiddo," Joey grinned, snaking an arm around him.

"Yeah," Mana added stifling a snicker. "I almost had to kiss him."

"Wait, what?" Yuugi shot everyone puzzling looks, blushing from the overwhelming confusion that took him over. "Was this a setup?"

"Damn right," Joey laughed. "Be honest Yuugi, if you didn't think someone else was after Yami, you never woulda had the courage to ask him out. This whole thing was a farce just to light a fire under your ass."

"Joey!" Yuugi hissed, punching him in the shoulder. "That was mean as hell of you to do."

"Well it worked didn't it?" Joey cackled, rubbing his injured shoulder.

"Yes, but -" Yuugi reminisced all of the times he cried and fell into a state of depression over this whole thing, and thinking that Yami and Joey were actually a couple was driving him up the wall. But in the end, all the pain was worth it because he ended up with Yami. To be honest, it didn't upset Yuugi that much since he got the person he wanted.

"I dunno about you guys but I'm in the mood to shake my ass some more," said Mana as the song _"We can't stop"_ from Miley Cyrus filled the auditorium. Students infiltrated the dance floor in a frenzy before Yuugi, Yami, Joey and Tristan all looked at each other and shrugged, joining the multitude of energetic kids and dancing the night away.

During which Yami held Yuugi from behind and whispered in his ear, "I love you, aibou."

It sent a shiver down his spine, but Yuugi leaned back and rested his head on Yami's shoulders and replied, "I love you too," before closing his eyes and kissing his plush lips once again.

Remembering that he still had the millenium ring in his pocket, Yuugi decided to wait to give it to Yami until a later date. Maybe further down the road in their relationship when it was more established, Yuugi could give it to him as a promise ring. But it was too soon for that, so for the time being, Yuugi just enjoyed the music and being embraced into the arms of the man he loved.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Should I do a sequel to this? I'm thinking about it :) I already have a title and everything!

Please keep voting for the next story you want written from the poll on my profile. And as always, thanks for reading!


End file.
